Losing you
by jj87
Summary: Charlie and Brax are married and going through a rocky patch, fixing it slightly before it all goes to hell again. With the return of Rubys dad who still has feelings for Charlie, the hectic work load from both ends and the nomal everyday dramas can our favourite couple come out fighting? #ususal cast members shall appear and a few new ones...Morgans are a hint#
1. Chapter 1

Charlie paced the length of her room for what felt like hours, looking down at the timer going on her phone she groaned "come on," she whined and started to pace again. She shot back to her phone as it beeped, grabbing it she ran to the bathroom and skidded to a halt at the sink "please, please, please," she chanted and closed her eyes. Picking up the stick she held her breath and opened her eyes, her eyes went wide and a massive smile overtook her face "oh my god!" she squealed and jumped up and down "thank you! Thank you!" she yelled and ran to her bed.

Diving onto it she called Brax, the more it rang the more annoyed she was getting he should have been home an hour now. Huffing as it went to mail she dialled Angelo's number "hey Tam," she said happily "is he there?" she asked.

"Hey Charlie," Tamara replied "he sure is, hold on I'll pass you through to the office," she said and put her on hold.

Charlie bounced with excitement as she waited for him to pick up "come on Brax," she muttered.

"Hello," he sighed.

"Hey," she frowned.

"Hey babe," he sighed again "what can I do for you?" he asked.

Charlie frowned again and looked at the phone 'what can I do for you?' she asked herself "uh, just wondering when you'll be home since you said you'd be in at six."

"What time is it?" Brax asked "wow, nearly eight sorry babe I didn't realise I'm so busy here with paperwork."

Charlie rolled her eyes since they got married seven months ago he seemed to spend more and more time there than at home with her "so are you coming home then?" she finally asked.

Brax was silent for a minute "I'll be home for nine, I'm just gonna finish this pile in front of me."

"Okay," she sighed "but you better come home I have some news for you."

"Yeah?" he asked "what's it about?"

"You'll see when you get home," she replied, there was no way she was telling him she was finally pregnant over the phone.

"Okay," he chuckled "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Hurry, love ya," she giggled.

"Love ya too, bye babe," he chuckled and hung up.

Charlie lay back on the bed she was bursting with excitement, it had been a tough year for them. She'd had a miscarriage just before their wedding, things got very bad between them resulting in Charlie calling off the wedding and fleeing to her dads house.

She chuckled as she remembered Brax climbing through a window after her dad refused to let him in, they talked about everything and got back on track. After the wedding they decided to try again for another baby, she thought it would easily happen-but no, luck wasn't on their side. They tried for about two months before Brax suggested they go see a doctor, they were told there was nothing wrong with either of them and all was fine, he did mention the strain of planning a baby could delay things so they tried to just go with and see what happened…which it finally did five weeks ago like her test assured her.

Chuckling she closed her eyes, she couldn't wait for him to get home.

…

A while later Charlie jumped as she heard voices downstairs, looking at the clock she sighed as it read after eleven. Walking to the door she stuck her head out to listen "is that you Brax?" she called down.

"No mum!" Ruby called back "just me and April!"

"Okay!" she called back and walked over to get her shoes, if Brax didn't think he had to come home she'd go see him and remind him he had a life outside of Angelo's.

"Where you going this late Charlie?" April asked as she walked by them.

"Going to see Brax," she replied and grabbed her keys "Bianca called earlier she said I've to get a form off you to sign for a school trip, leave it on the counter with Ruby's!" she called on her way out the door.

Ruby and April looked at one another and frowned "you think her and Brax are fighting again?" April asked.

"Probably," Ruby sighed "all he does lately is work…come on, we go find this form and get to bed," she added and walked up the stairs.

Charlie arrived at Angelo's and took the stairs, turning the corner anger washed over her as Brax sat at the bar alone having a drink. "Busy my ass," she muttered, walking up to him she leaned on the bar waiting for him to look at her "forget something!" she hissed.

Brax closed his eyes and sighed "not now babe aye, I've had a rough day," he said scrubbing his hands over his face.

"You told me you'd be home, you knew I had something important to tell you!" she yelled angrily.

"Keep your voice down," he said and looked around quickly "you can tell me now," he added and looked back at her.

Charlie bit her tongue she was ready to explode "you know what!" she hissed taking a step back "forget about it, obviously this place is more important than me! I'm only your damn wife!" she yelled as she stormed off "don't bother coming home!" she threw over her shoulder as she disappeared down the stairs.

"Charlie!" he called after her "come on babe!" he tried next, sighing heavily he downed his drink. Standing up he grabbed his keys "night all!" he called and started to walk towards the exit.

"You're seriously not gonna follow her are you?" Tamara asked stopping him.

"Uh yeah I was," he replied "we kinda live in the same house," he chuckled and walked around her.

"She's gonna kill you!" Tamara called after him.

"I can handle her! She'll be fine," he called back and waked off to his car.

* * *

Arriving home he yawned and climbed out with bed on his mind, it had been a long long day-not to mention he had to fire two of his staff for taking drink, they were two good guys that he thought he could trust, the cctv disagreed. Sighing again he let himself in getting a glass of water he drank it as he walked to the living room, stopping when Charlie sat on the sofa watching tv.

Finishing his drink he placed the glass on the counter and walked to her, when she didn't look up he sat beside her and took the remote "I'm sorry okay," he said and turned off the tv "I should have been home when I said I was going to be."

Charlie stood up "I'm going to bed," she huffed and walked by him.

"I was late because I had to fire Ben and Jake!" he called after her.

Charlie stopped at the end of the stairs Ben and Jake were his two best workers, turning around she walked back to him "why?" she asked sitting beside him.

Brax sighed heavily and threw himself back on the sofa "that drink I've been missing every stock take?" He asked and looked over at her.

She nodded "the vodka and rum?"

"Yeah," he sighed and sat up again "turns out they've been taking two bottles each per shift and selling them cheaper."

"No," she gasped "they were stealing from you?" she asked shocked "what did you say to them? Did you call the police?"

"Oh they got an unpleasant ear bashing, I told them either the bottles are replaced or the money for them is to be waiting for me in the morning…that's why I was off with you on the phone, I'd just watched the footage and why I never came home at nine, I had just spoken to them. I'm sorry I was angry and hurt and I didn't want to come home to you in a bad mood."

Charlie sighed and sat back now she felt like an idiot "you should have told me the first time I called then I wouldn't have turned up like a lunatic."

"I didn't want you to worry about it," he said and pulled her to him "but you're right I should have told you."

Charlie tilted her head "I guess you're forgiven."

Brax chuckled and lowered his head "just so were clear," he said as he got closer "you're more important than anything else in this world," he said and kissed her slowly.

Charlie slid her hand onto his neck and deepened the kiss, she giggled as he pulled her onto him so she was straddling him "here okay?" he asked as he undid her buttons and nipped at her neck.

"Uh uh," she nodded as she slid his top up "they're out cold."

"Good," he replied and kissed her hard, just as he lay her back he groaned as his phone rang.

"Don't answer it," she said as he pulled back.

"I have to," he said and stood up "it's the alarm company," he added and walked to the kitchen.

Charlie sighed and sat up, pulling her shirt back on she looked up as he walked back in "the alarm is going off I have to go down."

She nodded and stood up as she fixed her buttons "I'll see you when you get back then," she said and walked up the stairs.

….

Brax arrived home about half an hour after the call, locking up downstairs he just went straight to bed. Tipping the door in he slipped in quietly he knew she was already mad at him he didn't want to make things worse. Slipping off his jeans and shirt he climbed in, settling down he reached out to pull her into him, lifting his head when she pulled away "what's wrong?" he frowned.

"Nothing," she mumbled "you're cold," she added and scooted away from him.

Brax sighed heavily and rolled onto his back "never bothered you before," he muttered.

Charlie shot up and whipped to face him "you're such an asshole!" she yelled and shot out of the bed "not only did you not turn up twice today, you brushed me off when I called, you made me feel like an idiot when I came looking for you, you didn't ask me what was so important, you didn't ask when you got home, and you took off again! All for Angelo's AGAIN AGAIN And AGAIN!" she yelled "it's always Angelo's Brax it's never me or my feelings or about the girls and I'm sick of it!" she hissed and stormed out of the room.

Brax sighed and sat up where the hell did that outburst come from? Hearing her crying in the spare room he pulled back the covers and walked down the hall. Trying the door he sighed when it was locked "babe," he said and tapped softly "open the door."

"No!" she cried "what do you care anyway! Just Leave me alone!" she sobbed.

Brax took a step back in shock what the hell was going on here? "Charlie," he said with hurt "of course I care you're my wife and I love you with all my heart…open the door?" he asked.

"No!" she yelled back "you don't love me! You don't give a damn about me!"

"Charlie," he said getting annoyed "open the door I'm not having this conversation with a door!" he hissed "open it!" he said and banged on it.

"Shut up!" she called back "you'll wake the girls."

Brax sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose walking to Ruby's room he stuck his head in to see both girls there and asleep, waking to the window he shut it and slipped back out closing the door quietly behind him, he walked back to the spare room "Charlie, I'll sit here all night if I have to," he said and slid to the floor.

* * *

A while later Charlie walked to the door and unlocked it, she'd had time to calm down now she was ready to talk. Walking back to the window she sat on the ledge and waited for him to come in.

Brax stood up and opened the door, slipping in he closed it and leaned against it "you wanna tell me what happened back there?"

"I can't do it anymore Brax," she whimpered "I can't feel like second best any longer."

"You're not second best Charlie," he said and walked to her "you know I love you, you know I'd do anything for you…you're my world," he said stopping beside her.

Charlie wiped her eyes and looked over at him "when was the last time you took me out? When was the last time you had dinner with us? When was the last time you lay on the sofa with me just doing nothing?"

"Charlie," he sighed and sat beside her "you know I was trying to re-launch Angelo's after I bought it you said you were fine with all the late nights and time away."

"Until it was back on its feet," she replied "the place is doing great since before we got married…I just feel like you don't love me anymore, that you'd rather be there," she muttered.

"Baby," he said and placed his hand on her knee "you should have told me how you felt," he said and moved closer to her "after everything we've been through after how hard we fought to be together you think I don't love you? Charlie I gave up everything for you I wanted you so much-I loved you so much I dropped everything and went straight just so I could be with you."

"Way to guilt trip," she muttered.

Brax chuckled and stood up "it's not a guilt trip I know you know what I gave up same way I know what you gave up…come here," he said and pulled her to her feet.

"You are the love of my life, you are my soul mate, my best friend, you have stolen my heart, you turned my world upside down and I couldn't be happier that you did. I can always count on you to be there for me and support me, no matter what I decided to do you always pushed me to do my best. I can never imagine my life without you in it, you're everything to me, without you I am nothing. Charlie you make me who I am today just knowing you love me back makes my heart hurt. I will love you more and more each day, I promise to love and protect you until the day I die."

Charlie sniffed as he stared back at her "you remember your vows."

"Second best day of my life," he said moving closer to her.

"Second?" she frowned.

"Yeah," he nodded and slid his hands onto her hips "meeting you is the first…come back to bed with me?"

Charlie giggled and looked up at him "I'm sorry…emotional day."

Brax chuckled and led her out of the room.

….

A few minutes later they lay in silence, Charlie was on his chest while he ran his hand up and down her arm "hey," he said nudging her so she'd look up "what was the important thing you had to tell me?"

Charlie sat up she'd forgotten about it…would explain all the emotions today "close your eyes," she said as she leaned over to her locker. Turning back to him she bit her lip as he closed them "now hold out your hands."

"Charlie I swear," he chuckled "you better not be putting anything inappropriate in my hands I'm too tired for any sort of fun tonight."

"Yeah," she giggled "that's exactly what it is," she said and dropped the test into his hands "I got a new vibrator."

She burst out laughing as he shot forward and opened his eyes "what!" he yelled horrified "what the hell do you need one of them for?"

Charlie giggled "look at it," she said nodding to his hand.

Brax looked down with disgust, as it dawned on him what it actually was a smile spread across his face. "Charlie," he gasped and looked at her "you're…when… this is real?" he asked "you're pregnant?" he asked moving closer to her.

Charlie nodded excitedly and bounced on the bed "surprise!" she yelled.

Brax caught a tear as it fell "I can't believe this," he said in amazement "we're having a baby," he said and looked at her stomach. Smiling he placed his hand on her stomach and looked up at her "I love you so much," he said and tugged her to him "I haven't been this happy since you agreed to marry me," he said and kissed her deeply.

Charlie pulled back as he tried to lie her back "Brax we need to talk we were arguing not an hour ago," she said seriously.

"Okay," he nodded and sat back "Is there anything else you need to get off your chest?"

Charlie nodded and looked down at her hands "I want to see more of you," she said and looked up at him "things are gonna change once this baby arrives. If we cant get back to how we used to be what chance do we have when there's a baby here?"

Brax slid his hand onto her cheek "I promise I'll do whatever you want me to…I'm sorry I haven't been here, I'm sorry I never realised how down you were or how you felt."

Charlie gave him a quick smile "spend less time at Angelo's?" she asked.

Brax smiled and tugged her gently towards him "you got it babe, starting tomorrow I'm gonna be here with you all the time."

"Thank you," she smiled and rested her forehead against his "I've missed you," she sighed.

Brax slid his other hand onto her cheek "don't ever doubt how much I love you, I will never stop loving you, if you ever feel like that again you tell me and I'll remind you."

Charlie leaned in and kissed him slowly just the way she knew drove him insane, lying back he pulled her on top of him with no interruptions this time.

* * *

The next morning Charlie groaned as Brax's phone rang, somehow she'd ended up over his side of the bed grabbing it she sighed as Angelo's came up on the screen "Brax," she said and shook him.

Brax took the phone from her and squinted to see who it was, cancelling the call he turned off the phone and threw it on the floor. Rolling to face her he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him "morning beautiful," he said and kissed the side of her head.

"Morning," she replied "you not gonna answer it?" she asked.

"Nope," he said and kissed her quickly "not going in today," he added and snuggled into her.

Charlie chuckled "did you think to let them know that?"

"Nope," he said and closed his eyes "I own it I can do what I want."

Charlie shook her head and closed her eyes another hour sleep was well needed after their late night.

They both opened their eyes as a tap came to the door, a sleepy Ruby stuck her head in "Liam's on the phone he said he tried yours," she said walking to the bed "there's an oven on fire or something," she added handing him the phone.

"Great," Brax sighed "Liam?" he greeted and listened "right," he finally said and rolled out of the bed "turn off the power and open all doors and windows I'll be down soon," he said and hung up.

"Is it bad?" Charlie asked sitting up.

"The fire is out it's just the smoke now, I'm sorry babe," he sighed "I know I said I'd be here today bu-"

"It's fine," Charlie said cutting him off "you need to go down."

"I just need to see how bad it is, we mightn't be able to open today," he said as he got dressed.

Charlie rolled out of the bed "do you want me to come with you and help out?"

"Nah," he said and walked to her "Liam said the place is full of smoke, I don't wanna risk anything," he said placing his hand on her stomach.

Charlie nodded "okay, just call me when you're done and I'll meet you at the diner or something."

Brax leaned in and kissed her "I love you," he said seriously.

Charlie smiled "I love you too."

"Don't buy anything for dinner I'm taking you out tonight," he said as he walked to the door "the girls can get pizza or something," he added.

Charlie chuckled and followed him "I'm sure they'll be happy with that."

"Of course they will," Brax chuckled "they'd eat it seven days a week if we let them, I gotta go," he said and kissed her quickly "see ya later!" he called on his way out.

….

A while later Charlie sat up on the rocks watching the water, she looked up when someone sat beside her "hey," she smiled "thought you were to call me."

Brax pulled her into him "I saw you first…whatcha doing out here?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied and leaned into him "I was finished all my errands…how's Angelo's?" she asked.

"Back open, the smoke had died down by the time I got there we just had to reset all the tables and wiped everything down again."

Charlie nodded "how did the oven catch fire?"

"A spark from the light inside that blew set off a tray of grease that hadn't been emptied," Brax replied "thank god it was only a small try or I'd have lost the whole place."

"Yeah you were lucky…who was supposed to empty it last night?" she asked.

Brax chuckled "Jake, then me after I fired him, I wasn't thinking at all yesterday."

Charlie shook her head "you're an idiot…what do you wanna do now?"

Brax looked down on her "wanna go home and do nothing on the sofa?"

Charlie leaned in and kissed him "I'd love nothing more."

Brax stood up and held out his hands "do you want to come with me and I'll get your car later?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and let him pull her up "I don't need it until tomorrow anyway."

Arriving home Brax fell onto the sofa and pulled her with him "I need you to tell me your hours for next week," he said as he wrapped himself around her.

"Why?" she chuckled.

Brax kissed her quickly "because I'm doing the roster tonight and I want to be home when you're home."

Charlie smiled widely, he really had listened to her this time leaning up she kissed him sweetly "thank you," she smiled and lay her head back.

Brax pulled her closer "I meant what I said last night, nothing matters more to me than you and the girls."

Charlie smiled again "off Sunday in Monday to Wednesday six to six, off Thursday in Friday and Saturday eight to two."

"So we can go out Saturday night?" he asked with a smirk.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck "you can wipe that smirk off your face," she giggled "I'm pregnant so I wont be out all night I won't be drinking, no partying with your brothers or mine all night."

"Well then," Brax said and rolled off the sofa "I'll just have to take you away for the night," he said as he walked to the kitchen.

Ruby jumped as he walked into the kitchen "hey Rubes," he said and walked to the kettle "Rubes? Ruby?" he said when she didn't answer him.

"What? Oh, sorry, hey," she smiled "uh…can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked.

"Sure," he frowned "…everything okay?"

"Um…later," she said as Charlie walked into the kitchen.

* * *

A while later Brax tapped at Ruby's door and stuck his head in "can I come in?"

"Sure," she nodded and turned her chair to face him.

"You have me worried…is something wrong?" he asked and sat on her bed.

"No nothing wrong," she said quickly "well, I mean I don't know if it's going to be a problem for you."

"Rubes," he said scooting closer to her "you can talk to me about anything you know that."

"It's my dad," she finally said looking up at him.

Brax sighed heavily he had a really big problem with Ruby's dad and he'd never even met the guy, what he did know was that he let Ruby down a lot and he could count on one hand the amount of times he actually turned up "what about him?" he finally asked.

"I feel kinda guilty saying this but…he's asked me to come stay with him for a few weeks over the summer-I made him promise he was going to follow through this time," she said as he opened his mouth.

Brax nodded as much as he hated this the guy he was her dad and he had no right to keep her from him "why do you feel guilty?" he asked.

"Because you're more of a dad to me than him, you've always been there for me…I feel like I'm betraying you or something," she replied.

"Rubes," chuckled "I'm always gonna be here for you that won't change, he's your dad you have every right to see him…I just worry about him letting you down again. It's your decision."

Ruby nodded "so you're okay with me going?"

Brax nodded "as long as he actually turns up and does what he's supposed to I'm happy with it."

"Are you sure?" she asked "I've heard you talking to mum about him, I don't want you being upset with me."

Brax wrapped his arm around her "I could never be upset with you for wanting to see your dad, I only get mad and rant to your mum when I see how he's let you down or upset you. I've never met the guy and I don't think I want to but as long as he doesn't let you down again I have no problem."

Ruby sighed heavily "I don't know if I want to go, I mean he's let me down so much I can't help think it's gonna happen again."

Brax stood up "it's Miami think about all you can do…if he's promised you Rubes I'm sure he'll be here, when is he meant to collect you?"

"Next Saturday morning," she replied.

Brax nodded "is April going with you?"

Ruby nodded "you know the rule Brax," she giggled "as long as April lives here she goes where I go."

Brax chuckled and dropped a kiss on her head "then you've nothing to worry about, you'll have loads to do," he said and walked to the door.

"Thanks Brax!" she called after him.

"Don't mention it!" he called on his way down the stairs.

….

Brax walked down to the living room and leaned against the door watching Charlie as she giggled at the tv. Smiling he walked and sat beside her "babe do you mind if we stay in tonight?"

Charlie looked over at him concerned "everything okay?"

"Yep," he replied and scooted closer to her "I just had a chat with Ruby about her dad."

Charlie sighed heavily "what's he done now?"

"He told her he was coming to take her to Miami when school was finished…you didn't know?" he asked.

"No," she huffed "I'll kill him, I warned him never to promise her anything unless he was going to do it…is she okay?"

"She's fine, she was more concerned about me being mad at her," he chuckled.

"Ah," Charlie nodded.

"Ah?" Brax asked "what does that mean?"

"Ruby and I have had a conversation a few times, she wants to call you dad and didn't know how you'd feel about it. I told her to talk to you that I'm sure you'd have no problem with it," she replied. "She loves you Brax you've been around since she was a kid, you've always been there for her she doesn't want to hurt your feelings by going off with her dad if she doesn't have your go ahead."

Brax was a bit gob smacked "he's her dad she doesn't need my blessing."

Charlie leaned in and kissed him "you're her dad too."

"She really wants to cal me dad?" he asked with a smile.

"Would that be okay?" came Ruby's voice behind them.

Brax stood up and walked to her "it's more than okay," he said and pulled her into a hug "you should have told me ages ago."

Ruby wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him "sorry dad," she chuckled "I was afraid and now I know I shouldn't have been."

Brax pulled back and looked down on her "no you shouldn't have been…go track down April, we're gonna have a movie night."

Brax chuckled as she skipped out the door, he looked over as Charlie stopped beside him "you're okay with staying in?"

Charlie nodded and kissed him on the cheek before walking off to the kitchen.

Brax followed her and watched her move around with a smile "I love seeing that," he said.

"What?" she frowned.

"You, smiling," he said walking to her.

"Why wouldn't I be smiling?" she asked wrapping her arms around him "I got an amazing husband," she said and kissed him.

Brax slid his hands onto her hips and lifted her onto the counter as he deepened the kiss, pulling back he rested her forehead against hers "I hope I can always keep that smile on your face."

Charlie moved and started to nip at his neck "you're doing a great job so far," she mumbled against him.

"Charlie," he groaned and tilted his head to side "you know what that does to me."

Charlie pushed him away and jumped down "I know," she said and walked out of the room.

"Really?" he called after her wide eyed, he looked to the floor as she threw something in, seeing her shirt he chuckled and followed her grabbing her he pulled her back to him crashing his lips to hers so glad he didn't go to work today.

 **A/N and there you have it, first chapter, the calm before the storm. Ruby's dad and why April lives with them will be explained in the next chapter, hope you enjoyed it, see ya soon JJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

Almost two weeks had passed and Brax had spent everyday with Charlie and the girls, making the changes he'd promised her and she couldn't be happier. Standing by the counter making coffee with a massive smile on her face she jumped as arms slid around her.

"Morning beautiful," Brax said and kissed her neck "how are we this morning?" he asked sliding his hand onto her stomach.

Charlie smiled wide and turned to face him "morning and fantastic," she said kissing him sweetly.

Brax wrapped his arms around her and looked down on her "good, when are we gonna tell the girls about the baby?" he asked, he was surprised they didn't know already.

"Once we've seen a doctor and had a scan," she said and stepped away from him "I don't wanna get their hopes up too early in ca.." she trailed off and looked down. Sighing heavily she looked over at him "in case anything happens…again."

Brax looked down quickly he still thought about the baby they'd lost the baby they wanted so much, pushing himself off the counter he walked to her "babe you can't think about that, I know its hard to forget but please don't work yourself up," he said and wrapped his arms around her. "We were under a lot of stress back then with the wedding and Angelo's and everything else," sliding his hand over her stomach he smiled down on her "everything is gonna work out for us this time I just know it."

Charlie bit on her lip begging tears to stay away, she knew he still got upset when she mentioned it "I'm sorry, I'm just over thinking," she mumbled.

"Hey," he said tilting her chin "you know you can always talk to me about it, don't be sorry, just promise me you won't spend all day thinking about it…you need to take it easy."

Charlie nodded "just as well I'm in court today," she said and stepped away from him "don't have time to sit around and think," she added and walked to two cups "I made you one to take with you…enjoy it while I have the decaf crap," she chuckled.

Brax chuckled and walked to her "best wife ever," he said and kissed her before taking it from her "thank you, so I'll see you at six?" he asked.

Charlie nodded as she grabbed her bags and keys "I'll be in court all afternoon so I'll be back at the station about five, hopefully there'll be no more paperwork waiting for me and I can just leave."

"Bye girls! See you for dinner!" Brax called up the stairs as they left.

"Bye!" Charlie called up and followed him "have a great day babe!" she called as he walked to his car.

"Hey wait!" he called before she climbed into her car, jogging to her he planted a deep kiss on her "have a great day, I love ya," he said and kissed her again before he walked to his own car.

Charlie chuckled and pulled her door open "love ya too…see ya later!" she called as she climbed in.

….

Later that afternoon Charlie was on her break from court, grabbing a tea she sat on some benches and pulled out her phone. Sitting back she called Brax "hey," she said when he answered.

"Hey babe," he said happily "how did the case this morning go?"

"Great, he got six years…not so sure about this case though the jury are gone too long," she replied.

"This is the woman that hired someone to kill her husband?" he asked.

"Yes," she chuckled "her lawyers are trying to play the she was so drunk she didn't know what she was saying card."

Brax chuckled "they'll see through that…how is your day otherwise?" he asked.

"Good Jack was here for this mornings case so I had him…are you free for an hour tomorrow?" she asked.

"Uh, should be, what time and what for?" he replied.

"Well I was onto Sid this morning he said he could see us at ten if that suited," she said.

"You're only seven weeks isn't that too soon for a scan?" he asked.

"Well yeah," Charlie replied "I know you said not to think about the other baby but Brax I can't, I am so scared it's gonna happen again and I wanted to know if he could do any sort of test and I know you get upset when I mention it but I nee-"

"Babe, babe, babe," Brax cut in trying to calm her down "relax, it's okay…ten tomorrow is fine."

"I'm sorry," she breathed out "I was gonna just go on my own but then I knew I couldn't keep it from you…the baby is on my mind and I can't shake it."

"Charlie," he said seriously "I know the baby is on your mind he's on mine too but you need to learn to relax and push it back. We'll have our memories and he'll always be with us. Babe you can't keep working yourself up it's not good for you or this baby, we'll go see Sid tomorrow and have a chat with him okay?"

"Okay," she replied "I'm sorry to be bringing it up again."

"It's okay, no need to be sorry I know exactly how you feel, look babe I have to go now will you be okay?" he asked concerned.

"I'll be fine I just needed to get it off my chest," she replied.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"I do just because it was you," she chuckled.

Brax chuckled too "right babe I really have to go I have a staff meeting they're all waiting on me."

"Okay," she replied and stood up "love ya see ya soon."

"Love ya too…bye," he said and hung up.

Standing up she looked down at her phone as it beeped reading the message her eyes went wide, it was from Bianca ' _ **is it okay if April stays until the end of the summer? Things are getting serious with Ben, we wanted to spend a bit of time together without working.**_

Replying quickly she turned off her phone and headed back to the court house baffled.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie let herself in to find Brax dishing up dinner "hey," she said and kissed him on the cheek as she walked by.

"Hey," he replied "just in time do you wanna call the girls down?" he asked as he walked to the table with plates.

Charlie nodded and stuck her head into the living room "girls!" she called "dinner is ready!" walking back to the kitchen she helped Brax set the table "is Ruby still upset about her dad?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied "she wasn't moping in work today like she was last week."

Charlie sighed heavily of course her dad never turned up on Saturday with the excuse of being sent away for work…she hadn't heard from him since "I hope he doesn't get in touch again," she snapped and slammed a fork down.

Brax looked over at her and frowned "everything okay?" he asked he knew by her face as soon as she walked in the door something was wrong.

"Sorry," she sighed "I got a text from Bianca earlier…we'll talk later," she said quickly as Ruby and April came into the kitchen.

"Hey mum," Ruby said happily and sat beside her.

"Hey sweetie," she replied "any plans for later."

"Well," Ruby drawled "I was hoping I could stay with Case and Kyle tonight since April was staying with Dex."

"House to ourselves, go for it," Brax chuckled.

Charlie chuckled too "sure sweetie that's fine, April do you need a ride to Dex's or is Sid picking you up?" she asked.

"I don't know if I'm going now," she muttered into he plate.

Charlie frowned and looked over at her "is everything okay?" she asked.

"You two have a fight?" Brax asked when she just nodded.

"No," she whimpered and sunk lower in her chair.

Charlie and Brax looked at one another then back to her "April what's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sorry!" she cried and shot up before running out of the room in tears.

Brax looked over at Ruby "has that kid done anything to her before I go drag him out of his house?"

"No they were only talking a few minutes ago…excuse me," she said and ran up the stairs.

Charlie sighed heavily "that stupid cow," she said and pushed her chair back.

"What?" Brax asked he was so confused now.

"Bianca asked me could April stay until the end of summer that things were getting serious with that guys she's seeing. I was so annoyed and heading back into court I just said yes I never actually got to talk to her…obviously she's been in touch with April, I better go see if she's okay."

"So let me get this straight," Brax said standing up "she wants to spend more time with a bloke that she sees every day than come home to her daughter she hasn't seen since Christmas?"

Charlie nodded "and I think April is thinking the same," she said and went up the stairs.

…

Getting to the top of the stairs Charlie stopped as April's bedroom door opened and Ruby slipped out "is she okay?"

"No," Ruby sighed and started to walk her to her own room "she's really upset over Bianca not coming home…I've to go call Dex and Case to cancel, she'll need me."

"Hey," Charlie said stopping her "you go to Casey's I'll take care of her."

"Are you sure? I mean she's really upset, she's calling Bianca all sorts in there," Ruby replied.

"Yes," Charlie nodded "I'll talk to her, I'll take her out for a walk and we'll talk."

"Okay, thanks mum," Ruby said and kissed her on the cheek "I can come home if you need me to," she added before she went back downstairs.

Charlie waited until she was gone before walking to April's door, knocking she stuck her head in "can I come in?" she asked. After April's nod she slipped in and closed the door.

Walking to the bed she sat down beside her, her heart just broke at the sad look on her face "April," she sighed and wrapped her arm around her.

"Why doesn't she want to come home?" she sobbed "does she not miss me? Does she not love me more than that guy?" she cried and buried her head in her chest "what did I do wrong Charlie?"

Charlie let out a shaky breath and looked up willing her tears to stay in "of course she loves you April, she misses you so much and you haven't done anything wrong. She wants to spend a bit more time with this guy because come start of school they might not be seeing each other, she could be sent somewhere else and so could he."

April pulled back "I should have only been here till Christmas, she was supposed to stay but no here were are six months later, one call or text a day or messages passed through you…she doesn't give a damn about me," she muttered. "You're more of a mum to me than her," she snapped.

"Hey now," Charlie said "don't talk about your mother like that, I know she's made some bad decisions but everything she does she does for you."

April scoffed "how is staying in another country with a guy for three months any benefit to me other than turning me against her?"

Charlie sighed she was getting nowhere "well if it helps I love you and you're welcome here as long as you want," she said and walked to the door "I'll give you a bit more time to calm down then we'll go for a walk and talk more."

"Hey Charlie!" she called after her "thanks…and I love you too."

Charlie smiled "don't mention it," she said and closed the door….Bianca was a dead woman.

* * *

The morning Brax woke to find Charlie's side empty, glancing at the clock he frowned and rolled out of the bed. Pulling on bottoms he pulled the door open and stepped out into the hallway, stopping when he saw her leaning against April's door looking in.

Walking to her he slid his arms around her "you were tossing and turning last night," he said pulling her against him.

"I'm worried about her," she replied and leaned into him.

Brax looked in at her sleeping soundly, reaching over he closed the door and led Charlie back to their room "it's only seven and you're off today," he said shoving her onto the bed. Lying back beside her he pulled her onto his chest "you were pretty upset after you two got back last night…wanna talk about it now?"

Charlie sighed as she traced his tattoo "she asked me could she stay here permanently…even when Bianca gets back. Brax she said really awful stuff about her, she refused to talk to her when she called, she wouldn't get on the skype when she called…I don't know what to do."

Brax brought his arm down around her "I don't agree with what Bianca is doing but she's her mum Charlie, you can't tell her she can stay then Bianca takes her anyway when she gets back."

"I know," Charlie nodded "but she's going to Uni soon, she's happy here she has us and Ruby…she has a family here with us."

"Babe I know you love her like your own and I do too, but unfortunately Bianca no matter what she's done is her family and she needs to be with her mum…what if she brings that guy back with her? April will have her own family then."

Charlie groaned "I want her to stay here with us Bianca will never settle in one place, what's the point in taking her to live with her for a few months then asking us can she come back to stay, it's not healthy for her Brax she needs a home and a family."

April had been listening outside, she woke up when Brax was talking, she'd gone down and made coffee as a thank you for last night. Blowing out a breath she walked into the room with two cups "this is my home and you are my family that's all there is to it…I'm not living with Bianca again," she said and placed the cups down before hurrying from the room.

"April!" Charlie called after her.

April stuck her head back in "I'm fine honestly Charlie, I've had time to think about things…I better get ready, we're going to check out the dorms on campus," she said and walked off again.

"Leave her," Brax said as Charlie went to get off the bed "she's fine," he added.

Charlie looked to the doorway for a moment before sighing and lying back "I hope you're right."

"She has you looking out for her," he said dropping a kiss on her forehead "she'll be just fine."

….

Just after ten Charlie paced the hallway of the hospital waiting on Brax, she had called him and he'd gotten held up but was on his way. She sighed and turned as he name was called "hey Sid," she smiled walking to him.

"Hey…is Brax joining us?" he asked looking beyond her.

"He's on his way he got held up," she replied.

Sid nodded and stepped aside gesturing for her to go in "we can start without him it's mostly paperwork first anyway, he can join us when he gets here."

Charlie nodded and walked into the office "I wont take up too much of your time," she said as he walked to his desk.

"That's no problem…what brings you here today?" he asked.

"A few weeks ago I did a test that confirmed I was pregnant, after last time I just wanted to ask is there anything we can do, any tests we can take to make sure it doesn't happen again," she asked.

Sid nodded and began to write "well first off congrats," he chuckled "and how long did the test say you were gone?"

"Five weeks when I did it, so seven now…I know it's a bit early for a scan but I want to be extra careful this time," she replied.

Sid nodded and jotted it all down "we can do a scan today but you may not see anything, your baby will be smaller than a pea," he chucked "but if it eases your mind I can have a look. First I need you to do a urine test," he said popping a plastic container on the table "this will be able to tell me all your levels blood cells sugar and so on."

Charlie nodded and took the container "will I come back in or wait outside?"

"Come back in I'll be here," he smiled and opened the door.

A few minutes later Charlie returned tapping on the door she pushed it in to see Brax talking to Sid "hey," she replied and sat beside him.

Sid stood up and took the urine from her "I was just filling Brax in on what were gonna do today," he said and walked to the door "I'll go send this off to the lab…back in a few minutes," he added and slipped out of the room.

"Sorry I'm late," Brax said slipping his hand into hers "the dishwasher at Angelo's decided to flood just as I was leaving."

"It's fine you're here now," she replied.

Brax just nodded and watched her fidget "are you okay?" he asked.

"Just a little nervous I'll be fine," she said and smiled quickly.

Before he could reply Sid walked back in "right Charlie while we wait for results you can hop up on the table and we'll get the scan going."

A few minutes later Charlie smiled as the sound of a tiny heartbeat filled the room "amazing," she sniffed.

"Yeah," Brax nodded and slid his hand into hers "that's our baby," he added.

* * *

A while later they left the hospital together Charlie held his hand as she walked and stared down at the scan photo "he really is tiny," she chuckled "I could barely make him out."

"I know, I couldn't see anything until Sid pointed him out with the pen," Brax chuckled.

Charlie chuckled and looked up at him "I feel a whole lot better now, thank you for doing this for me."

Brax smiled and kissed her "don't mention it babe, you heard Sid just take it easy try cut out stress and everything should run smoothly…what's the date for the big scan?"

"When I'm twelve weeks," she replied and looked down at a card "um…twenty-seventh of July."

Brax nodded and kissed her again "I'll stick it in my phone now…are you okay to drive home now? I have to head off and pick up a dishwasher."

"I thought we were going for lunch?" she asked not impressed.

"I need the dishwasher babe, I'll be an hour tops, then we can go," he promised.

Charlie sighed and pulled out her car keys "it'll be dinner time by then…I'll just see you at home," she muttered and walked off.

"I love you!" Brax called after her cursing his stupid restaurant and sighing when she just waved her hand in the air.

Arriving home Charlie tucked the scan photo into her bag and climbed out, locking her car she walked around back and stopped at the figure sitting there waiting "oh jesus no," she groaned and dropped her head into her hands.

"Hey Charlz!" he smiled and stood up "long time no see," he said walking to her.

"Trust me that's a good thing," she said and walked by him "what are you doing here Robbie?" she asked as she let herself in.

"My job landed me here for three weeks, wanted to catch up with my daughter…and you," he said poking her in the side.

Charlie stepped away from him "seriously?" she asked raising an eyebrow "you promise to take her to Miami and you let her down on the day and don't call her again to see if she's okay? Not to mention all the other times you've let her down!" she yelled and walked to the living room.

"I know I know," he said following her "after this deal is closed I'm gonna take her with me for real…I promise, this the new husband?" he asked picking up a picture of her and Brax.

"Mind your own business," she said and snatched it from him "just tell me where you're staying and she can call you later."

"No," he chuckled shaking his head "I'm taking you Ruby the hubby and April out to dinner tonight!" he called as he walked away "eight at that Angelo's place!" he called and slipped out the back door.

Charlie groaned why did he have to turn up now?

…..

Later Brax slipped in to find her loading the machine "hey…I'll do that," he offered.

"I'm fine I can load a washing machine you know!" she snapped looking at his face she sighed "I'm sorry, I'm just a little snappy at the moment…sorry," she sighed again.

"Because of me?" he asked and walked to her.

"No," she said and sat down "guess who was sitting out back when I arrived home."

Brax shrugged "Bianca? One of you mysterious brothers?"

"No," she chuckled "Robbie…Ruby's dad," she added when he frowned.

"Right," he nodded slowly "I thought you meant Beth's son Robbie…what did he want?" he asked and sat beside her.

"To see Ruby…and to take us for dinner," she said and looked at him.

"You and Ruby?" he asked trying to remain calm.

"No, all of us, me you Ruby and April," she replied.

"Okay…what's he doing here anyway? Isn't he supposed to be off for work somewhere?"

"Apparently his work took him here," she replied "what?" she asked when he scoffed.

"So he's not here to see Ruby at all? Just because his work brought him this way…nice," he nodded "we're not going to dinner are we?"

Before Charlie could reply Ruby bounced in the door "my dad is here!" she yelled happily "he told me we're all going to dinner later, this is so awesome I can't wait, I'm so excited!" she squealed and ran up the stairs.

Charlie looked at Brax "we have to go now, she'll be crushed if we don't."

Brax sighed and walked to her "alright then," he said and kissed her quickly before walking to the living room.

Charlie jumped as someone came in the door "hey Kyle," she smiled.

"Hey," he replied "is Brax here?"

"Living room," Charlie nodded.

"Thanks," Kyle said and walked to him.

"What now?" he groaned as Kyle sat beside him.

"Uh…the police from Reefton lakes were in looking for Heath and I can't find him anywhere," Kyle said quickly.

"What!" Brax yelled causing Charlie to walk in.

"What now?" she sighed thinking it was Angelo's again.

Brax stood up ignoring her "what are they looking for him for?" Kyle glanced at Charlie "don't mind her!" he yelled "what do they want him for!"

"Excuse me!" Charlie yelled back "what do you mean don't mind me?"

"Not now Charlie, I need to find the idiot," he said and walked by her.

"What about the dinner!" she called after him.

"I'll be there when I'm there!" he called on his way out the door.

"That's not good enough Brax!" she yelled after him "this means a lot to Ruby!"

"Uh…sorry," Kyle said still standing there.

"What did he do?" she asked.

"Wasted and took a golf cart from some club," he replied.

Charlie shook her head "suppose I better make a call," she sighed and walked to her phone.

"Um, thanks and sorry again…I better get back," Kyle said and walked out the back door.

* * *

After eight Charlie Ruby and April walked into Angelo's "dad!" Ruby called and hurried to hug him.

"Hey," Robbie smiled and hugged her before moving onto April for a hug "no husband?" he asked kissing Charlie on the cheek.

Charlie saw Brax move about the bar "he's already here, he owns this place."

"Nice, free food then," he chuckled.

"No free food, you'll play like everyone else," Charlie replied.

"I'm just kidding Charlz, lighten up," he chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "shall we go see where our table is?" he asked leading her to the bar.

Brax looked up to see some guy smiling with his arm wrapped around his wife, squeezing a towel with anger he threw it down and walked around the bar "you must be Ruby's dad?" he asked stopping in front of him.

"And you must be the husband?" Robbie asked holding out his hand "Robbie," he said.

"Brax," he replied and shook it "table is this way?" he said and walked off.

"You're not joining us?" Charlie asked as he went to talk away.

Brax leaned down and kissed her "table setting is one short, I'll be back in a sec," he said and walked off.

"Well, he seems nice," Robbie chuckled.

"He is," Charlie shot back.

"Brax is awesome dad," Ruby giggled.

"Not as awesome as me," Robbie said wrapping his arm around her.

"So Robbie," Brax said sitting beside Charlie "what line of work are you in? all I know is you travel a lot," he said pointedly.

"Brax," Charlie whispered quickly.

"Engineer," he replied "my contract is an on call one so I have to go when they call even if it is a five hour flight away."

"What are you doing here?" April asked.

"The police station are having problems with their electrics, so since Reefton and Yabbie creek have a contract with my company they can only use one of us."

Charlie sighed heavily "when are you at Yabbie creek and how long for?"

"Not there till next week, I'm at Reefton lakes tomorrow until Thursday, off till Monday…then I shall be joining you for the following week," he chuckled.

"What do you have to do that takes so long?" Brax asked curiously.

"Each computer needs to be rerouted which takes ten hours, then I've to head to police headquarters and match their computer software to it. Since the computers are needed I can only do two at a time so it'll take a few days," he answered.

"It'll be great to have you here dad," Ruby said and hugged him.

"We can do a few things together if you want," he said smiling at Charlie.

Brax hated the way he was looking at Charlie and it crushed him to see him hug Ruby "I'll go see how our order is coming," he said and walked off.

Charlie watched him go and sighed, she hoped he would be able to act normal until they at least got home.

…..

A while later Charlie and Robbie sat listening to Ruby and April fill them in on how they got on up in the university. Brax leaned on the bar watching them, he hadn't missed the glances or smiles he kept giving Charlie. He growled as Robbie laughed and placed his hand on her leg, slamming a glass down he walked back to the table "does anyone need a drink before I head into the office?"

"I thought you were just getting papers for Kyle?" Charlie asked.

"I did," he nodded "now I have to send off forms for a new job one of the girls applied for…I'll only be a minute," he added.

Charlie's face went blank she stared at him for a moment before nodding "I'll just get a water and the girls will have another soda…Robbie?" she asked.

"I'll have another wine, thanks," he said and went back to his conversation with April.

"Coming up," Brax said and walked to the bar, getting their drinks on a tray he called one of the waiters "drop them off at table eight," he said and walked into the office…he couldn't keep his cool anymore.

He looked up a few minutes later as the door flew open and Charlie stormed in "what the hell is going on Brax?" she yelled.

"This is hard for me Charlie," he sighed.

"This is hard for me too Brax but I'm out there doing it for our daughter!" she hissed.

"She's not my daughter though is she Charlie? Not while he's around!" he snapped.

Charlie rubbed her temples "you're acting like a teenager Brax, you're jealous and angry and there's nothing I can do about that. You need to get over it and come sit with us…there's nothing I can do about him being here!"

"I'm not jealous," he shot back.

"Yes you are," she said calmly and walked to him "and I understand Brax I really do, I know it hurts to see another man making her smile and hugging her too. But you have to remember one thing," she said sliding her arms around his neck "she loves you so much, she knows she can always depend on you and she knows you'll always be there-for both of them."

Brax sighed and kissed her "I'm sorry I was just knocked and felt outta place…I'm acting like a child."

Charlie kissed him and stepped back "you'll never be out of place so stop being a child and come with me…before I break his arm if he touches me again."

Brax chuckled and walked to her "that was part of the reason I needed a time out," he said sliding his hand into hers "hey, I'm sorry about back at the house with Kyle."

"It's fine I know how you get over Heath…I got him out of court but he has to pay a sixty dollar fine and damages to the club for the cart."

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "thank you, you didn't have to do that."

Charlie whirled around and kissed him "perks of having a cop as a wife…let's get this over with," she added and pulled him down beside her.

 **A/N hope you enjoyed this one…next chapter will have a bit more drama (Brax can't contain his jealousy any longer is a little hint) JJ.**


	3. Chapter 3

A week had passed since Robbie had arrived and it been a long week for Charlie. He'd started at her station Monday and seemed to be everywhere she looked, he had also taken a shine to Brax. Sighing she dumped her tea in the sink and grabbed her keys "see ya later," she muttered and walked to the door.

Brax looked up from nursing his hangover "see ya later babe, I love ya," he said and looked back down groaning.

Charlie rolled her eyes "you shouldn't have had that much to drink, especially not with him," she huffed.

Brax looked over at her again "you wanted me to get to know him so I did…he's not actually that bad," he chuckled.

"Great," she muttered last thing she needed or wanted was Brax and Robbie being friends "so I'll be expecting him fixing my computers in the same state as you?"

Brax chuckled and stood up "probably," he said and kissed her "have a great day," he said and walked to the living room.

"Brax!" she yelled as he dropped onto the sofa "it's your own fault you're in that sate, you better go to work today!" she yelled and walked out the door.

"Yes mum!" he called and rolled on his side…a little nap wouldn't hurt.

Charlie arrived at the station and turned off the engine, sitting there for a few minutes she gave herself a pep talk on why it wouldn't be good to kill Robbie. Chuckling to herself she climbed out and walked inside-stopping when she found him lying across Jack's desk groaning to himself.

Walking to him she slammed her hand down causing him to jump "I don't care what state your in, go do your job!" she snapped and walked off to her office.

Robbie jumped up and followed her "are you mad coz I kept the hubby out all night?" he chuckled.

"No! and his name is Brax!" she hissed "go away and do your work," she said and sat down.

"I'm doing the two computers in here today," he said and sat opposite her.

"No you're not, you're doing the two in the back office today, I told you I needed this computer that you wouldn't be getting at it until Friday," she replied.

"Okay cranky pants," he said and stood up "don't get your panties in a twist."

"Just get out!" she yelled and picked up the stapler and threw it.

"Oww!" someone yelled that wasn't Robbie.

Groaning she stood up and hurried to the door, seeing her brother holding his nose she smiled sweetly "hey Pete…sorry," she added quickly.

"What the hell are you throwing staplers for!" he yelled rubbing his nose.

"Sorry, that jackass was annoying me…is it bleeding?" she asked walking to him.

"You need to control your temper Sergeant," Robbie chuckled as he walked by her.

"Get lost you!" she screeched.

"I told you to stay away from her and quit acting like a kid…go do your own work and stay away from this office," Peter said.

"Yes boss," he chuckled and walked out back.

"Sorry," Charlie sighed as they walked into the office "he just riles me up so much."

Peter chuckled and sat at his own desk "just one more day Charlz, just pretend he's not here."

"If only," she muttered and answered her phone as it rang.

….

After work Charlie sighed as she let herself in, throwing her bag down she walked into the living room and frowned at the emptiness "girls? Brax?" she called up the stairs. When no one answered she huffed and walked up the stairs, they all should have been home by now.

Deciding they could all look after themselves and make their own dinners she decided to get a bath and watch movies by herself. Just as she finished running the bath she heard Brax's voice, groaning she closed the door and locked it.

Brax walked into the bedroom looking for her, he'd seen her bag he knew she was home "babe?" he called and walked to the bathroom door "you in here?"

"I'm in the bath!" she called back.

"Okay…sorry I'm a bit late, I ran into Heath on the way in," he said and went to open the door "why is the door locked?"

"Didn't want Robbie just walking in," she replied.

Brax frowned sure he just let himself in but he didn't think he'd just walk into the bathroom "uh…okay…are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I just want a bit of me time!" she called back.

"Okay," he replied knowing to leave her alone "I'll be downstairs," he said and walked out of the room.

A while later Brax looked up from the tv as she crossed the room "I ordered us take out," he said watching her.

"Okay," she replied and walked into the kitchen.

Brax sighed and threw the remote down, standing up he walked in and leaned against the door. Charlie knew he was there but didn't look up from the mail "I'm fine," she said.

"Coulda fooled me," he said walking to her "wanna talk about it?" he asked leaning on the counter beside her.

"Not really," she muttered.

Brax took the mail from her and threw it down "are you mad because I stayed out half the night?"

"No," she replied "I'm not mad I'm jus…" she trailed off as she thought of what to say next "I'm tired of being the only one that remembers what Robbie did to Ruby, I'm tired of being the only one that wants to strangle him, I'm tired of listening to you all say how great he is…I'm tired of him being around," she looked over at Brax "I sound like an idiot I know."

Brax chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "you don't sound like an idiot and I haven't forgotten about what he's done to Ruby annnd," he drawled "I never said how great he was."

"You don't need to, I can tell by the amount of time you're spending with him," she mumbled.

"He's going home tomorrow, the girls are going with him we'll have this place to ourselves for a few weeks," he said and pulled her to him "Charlie I know this isn't easy for you, apart from the fact he's Ruby's dad he's also your ex so I understand you don't want him around or listen to anyone talk about him."

Charlie sighed again "I'm just being an idiot, I am happy he's spending time with Ruby and I am happy you two are getting along. Robbie is…strange," she settled on "he's always been that way, I can take him in small doses, he's killing me now I just want him gone," she chuckled.

Brax leaned in and kissed her quickly as someone knocked at the door "he'll be gone before you know it," he said as he walked by her.

* * *

The next morning Charlie groaned and slapped her hand on the alarm, rolling over she snuggled into Brax "I can't believe it's morning already."

Brax wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer "I know, I think I got about three hours sleep."

Charlie lifted her head "at least we finish up early enough today," she said and threw her legs over him "and we have the place to ourselves tonight."

Brax smirked as he ran his hands up her legs under her shirt "how about we start off now?" he said yanking her down to him kissed her slowly.

"We don't have time," she mumbled between kisses.

Brax pulled her shirt off and kissed her again "we can be late."

Just as Charlie settled on him Ruby knocked on the door "mum? Dad? You up?" she called in.

"No," Brax whined and held her tighter.

Charlie giggled and rolled off him before fixing her shirt "yeah!" she called back.

Ruby stuck her head in "sorry, I heard your alarm…is it okay if April and I drive up coast today?"

"up coast?" Charlie asked.

"For what?" Brax asked.

"April ordered clothes and they sent them to the wrong shop, it'll take another week for them to be sent here…she wants them for Miami," Ruby replied.

"I don't know Ruby," Charlie sighed "I'm not really happy with the idea of you two driving that far on your own."

"Mum we'll be fine, we'll split the driving…dad?" she asked looking at Brax.

"I agree with mum, I don't want you driving that far alone you two haven't even had your permits that long," he replied.

"Please," Ruby whined "I promise we'll be extra careful, we'll call when we get there and leave, we'll get the clothes and come straight home."

"Let me think about it and I'll let you know before I leave," Charlie said.

"Okay," Ruby mumbled knowing it was going to be a no "but remember my driving is excellent now…you said so yourself," she added and walked out of the room.

….

Charlie came out of the bathroom and grabbed her duty belt "so we're in agreement," she said as she fixed it around her "they can go as long they call us and take it easy?"

Brax nodded and fixed his laces "agreed, and I'll be calling them along the way too."

"Let's go tell them then,," she said and walked to the door "we're still meeting for breakfast right?" she asked as they took the stairs.

Brax nodded and kissed her "ten o clock in the diner," he said and walked into the kitchen "morning girls," he said and walked to the coffee pot.

"Morning," they both replied and looked at Charlie.

"Okay," she said and leaned on the counter "me and Brax have decided that you can go-but!" she said loudly as they started to talk "we have some rules you agree or you're not going."

"Okay," April nodded "what are they?"

"You check your petrol before you go anywhere," Brax started "you're to pay extra attention to the roads, no blaring the radio or anything like that, keep focused on the road."

"You make sure you know exactly where you're going before you leave," Charlie said "we will be calling a few times throughout so you need to decided now who is driving so we can call the other."

"I'll drive up," Ruby said.

"Okay and you've to call us both when you get there and again when you're leaving, same rules apply for the way home, we will be calling," Brax said.

"Okay, we agree," April said "thanks guys."

"Yeah, thanks," Ruby said and jumped up.

"I mean it girls," Charlie said stopping them "you've never driven this far alone before and we'll be worrying, so no messing or the car is gone and you'll never get another one, are we clear?"

Ruby kissed her on the cheek "we got it mum, I promise we'll be careful," she said before they both ran off excitedly.

Brax said down beside her and slid his hand onto hers "they'll be fine babe."

Charlie looked over at him "I know," she said and kissed him quickly.

"Oi," he chuckled and pulled her back as she stood up "where are you going?" he asked and kissed her sweetly.

"If I sit around I'll think of all the reason they can't go and they won't be going anywhere," she replied.

Brax wrapped his arms around her "they're growing up Charlie, plus we've both had them out driving, we know they'll be okay they're good drivers…they have to do it sometime."

"I know," she nodded "I just hate the growing up part."

Brax chuckled and rubbed her stomach "get ready to do it again," he said and stood up "do you want me to drive you to work?"

"Thanks but I'll be okay, are you leaving now?" she asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yeah, I gotta look over stuff for the interviews today, and I've that meeting at twelve," he replied.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," she said and grabbed her own keys "guess I'll go now too…girls!" she called "we're leaving now! Don't forget to call!" she said and walked out the door. Pulling Brax back she kissed him deeply "have a great day and good luck with the interviews."

"Thanks," he said and kissed her quickly "I love ya! Have a great day too!" he called as he walked to his car.

"Love ya too!" she called after him and climbed into her own car.

* * *

At ten Charlie sat in the diner waiting on Brax, she jumped as flowers appeared in her face "aw Brax," she chuckled when he dropped down beside her "what are these for…thanks," she smiled and took them from him.

"Coz I know you've spent all morning worrying about the girls," he said and kissed "hey beautiful," he chuckled.

"Well thank you I love them…how many times did you call them?" she asked.

"Uh, about nine," he chuckled "you?"

"Only about twenty," she giggled "I talked to Ruby just before I sat down here, they were just wrapping up in the shop so they should be on the road by now."

"Good to know, it'll be a relief once they're home…how was Robbie this morning?" he asked.

"Pretty good actually," she replied "he was quiet today just said hello and went to work."

"Probably afraid you'll get him with another stapler," Brax chuckled.

"Shut up," she giggled "nah, he was okay, today is his last day…life is good, what do you want to eat?"

"The usual…I'm just gonna call Ruby and see how long they'll be," he replied.

Charlie ordered and walked back to the table "how did the interviews go?" she asked placing a coffee in front of him.

"Yeah good," he nodded "I've two more when I go back but I'm pretty keen on one of the girls I had in, she's worked in a few restaurants so she had experience."

Charlie nodded "so no ideas for the second one?"

"Nah, I had a guy in not much experience but we'll see how the other two get on," he said "I might not even hire the girl, who knows."

"Exactly, wait until you've seen them all…wanna go out tonight?" she asked.

"Sure babe, where do you wanna go?" he asked.

"Town?" she asked "make a night of it?"

Brax leaned into her "I like they way you think," he said and kissed her.

"What time do you think you'll be home at later?" she asked.

"Hopefully by three, that gives this meeting an hour to run over and get the place sorted for the dinner rush," he replied.

Charlie nodded "hopefully I'll be out the door at two, I caught up on my paperwork so I wouldn't think about the girls," she chuckled.

Brax chuckled "god help us when they got off to Uni."

"Ugh, I don't even wanna think about that yet, in my head that's not happening" she chuckled.

…

Later Charlie was back in her office, looking at the clock she groaned it wasn't even twelve yet. She looked to her phone as it rang and smiled "hey babe," she greeted.

"Hey baby, someone's happy," Brax chuckled.

"I am, I had a great breakfast date…what's up?" she asked.

"I was calling to see would you be okay if I stayed her an extra hour? The woman I'm meeting with has a flat tyre she's stuck somewhere waiting on someone to arrive, she asked me could I hang on."

"Yeah that's okay," she replied "I was only gonna have a nap anyway," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "I could do with one now, anyway I better go my last interview is waiting so I'll see ya bout four then, I love ya."

"Love ya too, see ya at home," she said and hung up.

Just as she hung up her office phone rang, going to answer it she looked down when it stopped ringing. Seeing it had been answered at the desk she shrugged and went back to her paperwork.

A few minutes later she looked up as a tap came to her door "come in!" she called "Georgie, hey," she smiled as Watson walked in "did you get your break yet?" she asked "I think Jack is out back if you wanna g-"

"Charlie," she cut in.

"What?" she chuckled "you wanna go on a longer break with my other brother?"

"Charlie," she said again and took a few steps to her "we just got a call in."

Charlie looked at her face, something was wrong "okay…is everything okay?"

"No," she said and closed her eyes "it was the highway patrol," she said and looked at her.

Charlie's heart sped up, her mouth went dry, highway patrol responded to main roads and intersections…the ones April and Ruby were on. Standing up slowly her body shook as she walked around her desk "and?" she squeaked out.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, the girls have been involved in an accident," Watson said.

Charlie stumbled backwards onto her desk "are they okay? What happened?" she whimpered.

"Charlie you need to come with me now, I'll drive you," Watson said softly.

"Are they okay?" she screamed causing Watson to jump.

Watson sighed as a tear rolled down Charlie's cheek "April was conscious, she asked the patrol to call here."

"Ruby wasn't conscious?" she cried.

"Charlie we need to go now," Watson said she hated giving news like this-who didn't?

"Is my daughter okay?" she yelled.

Watson sighed again, she'd known Charlie long enough to know she wouldn't get anywhere until she answered "she was unconscious with a head injury…she's being airlifted to our hospital."

"Oh God!" Charlie yelled and hunched over, she felt like she was gonna be sick.

"Charlie," Watson said and jumped as Charlie shot by her.

"Call Brax and Pete," she said to the officer on the desk "Robbie!" she yelled "you gotta come with me now!" she yelled and ran to her car.

* * *

An hour later Charlie paced the hallway as they waited for news, she saw Ruby for a second before she was rushed off to surgery. Peter Jack Their dad and Robbie watched her pace, no one had been able to reach Brax.

"Charlie," April sniffed behind her.

Charlie whirled around quickly April too had been rushed off when they'd arrived "thank god you're okay," she cried and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" she cried and gripped her tighter.

"It's not your fault," Charlie sniffed.

"It is! I was driving! I didn't see him!" she sobbed.

Charlie pulled her back and placed her hands on her face "April listen to me, it's not your fault okay? He cut into your lane."

"Any word on Ruby?" she asked.

"She's still in surgery…what did Nate say about you?" Charlie asked sitting her down.

"Broken arm," she said nodding to the cast "bumps bruises and mild concussion, but I'm okay to go home," she added as Charlie's eyes went wide.

"What happened April?" Jack asked.

"Ruby had just ended a call with Brax, before I could ask what he said this guy came flying around the bend, he was in our lane I swerved to avoid him but he swerved too and came at us head on…Ruby went flying forward and banged her head," she whimpered "I don't remember much after that."

Jack rubbed her hand "it's okay sweetie…I'm gonna take you home now."

April shook her head "I'm not going anywhere until I know Ruby's okay."

"You need to rest April," Peter said.

"I don't care, I'm staying…please let me stay Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie sat down and wrapped her arm around her "you can stay for a while," she said and pulled her into him.

Everyone looked as pounding footsteps came towards them expecting it to be Brax she sighed as Casey Dex and Kyle ran at them.

"What happened? Where is she? Is she okay?" Casey rambled.

"No news yet mate," Tony answered "she's in surgery."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Kyle asked sitting beside Charlie.

"I hope to god she is," Robbie replied.

"Charlie? Robbie?" Sid called and walked away from the family.

Charlie and Robbie hurried over "how is she?" Charlie asked.

Sid looked down at his chart for a moment "surgery went well."

"Oh thank god," Robbie said and wrapped his arm around Charlie.

"So she's okay?" Charlie asked hopeful.

"I'm sorry guys," he sighed "it didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped."

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked gripping Robbie's hand.

Sid gestured for them to sit " we've stopped the bleeding but the bang she got cut off her brain receiving messages, which means she was without oxygen for sometime. I'm sorry guys she's in a coma…there's nothing else I can do for her at the moment."

Charlie began to sob uncontrollably, Robbie sniffed and tightened his hold on he had to step up now "wh..what does that mean? Are we…" he trailed off and sniffed again "are we going to lose our daughter?" he asked and started to sob too.

"At the moment I have no answers," Sid said and stood up "I'm really sorry guys, I wish there was more I could do…I'll come find you once she's settled in a room, you'll be able to sit with her then…I'm sorry," he said and hurried off.

….

Over at Angelo's Brax looked down at his phone as it rang yet again, sighing he cancelled Peter's call "sorry-my brother in law again," he said and smiled quickly.

"You sure are popular," the woman chuckled.

Before he could reply Heath ran through Angelo's "Brax! Where's Brax!" he yelled.

"Oi!" He called "here! What's going on?"

Heath ran to the table and grabbed him "we gotta go! come on!" he yelled and started to drag him "everyone has being trying to get in touch with you! why didn't you answer!" he yelled.

"Hey!" he yelled and yanked his arm away from him "I'm in a meeting, what's going on?"

Heath slapped him across the head "the girls have been in a car accident, come on, we've being trying to reach you for hours!"

"Wh-what!" Brax yelled "are they okay? Heath!" he yelled when started to drag him again.

Heath sighed and turned back to him "April broke her arm and is a little banged up."

"And Ruby?" he asked as his heart sped up.

Heath looked sadly at his brother "she's not doing too good mate…you need to come now."

"Everything okay?" the woman asked.

Brax stared at Heath for what felt like hours "my daughters have been in a car accident…I have to go," he finally said.

"I can't reschedule Mr Braxton I have other buyers interested," she replied.

"You'll have to sell to one of them then," Heath snapped.

Brax shrugged "my daughters are more important," he said and ran out the door.

Arriving at the hospital he saw Jack and Peter "where is she?" he asked frantically.

Peter and Jack held their tongues, they knew Charlie wouldn't appreciate them killing him now…it had been over three hours since they'd all tried to contact him "in there," Jack answered.

Brax walked to the door and looked in, he let out a little sob looking at Ruby in the bed, her face was cut and bruised she had a bandage covering most of her head, she had tubes all over the place. Blowing out a shaky breath he pushed the door in and stepped inside.

Seeing Charlie holding Ruby's hand gripping Robbie's with the other his heart broke, he had let her down again he had put Angelo's before them again. Walking to her he put his hand on her shoulder "how is she?" he whispered.

Charlie didn't even blink, she didn't even answer him, Robbie looked over at her before clearing his throat "she has a head injury, she's in a coma. Sid said there's nothing else he can do for her now…it's up to her."

Brax closed his eyes tight as tears spilled over, he couldn't take this in.

* * *

It had been over an hour now since Brax arrived and Charlie still hadn't taken her eyes off Ruby or said a word to Brax. Robbie slid his hand from Charlie's and stood up "I better go update my mum and dad," he said and walked out of the room.

Brax waited until the door had closed before moving over beside her, as he went to take her hand she pulled it away. Looking at her he pushed some hair behind her ear "baby," he said sadly.

"Why weren't you here?" she sniffed.

"I'm sorry," he said as his voice cracked "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't matter this time Brax," she said angrily.

"I hadn't got my phone on me in the meeting I'd only gotten it before Heath ran in," he said knowing it was no excuse.

"You should have known by the time," Charlie said "you were supposed to meet me at home at four its now after five."

"Baby I'm so sorry," he said scooting closer to her "the meeting ran over there was so much to go through."

"Angelo's again," she sighed "…Brax I need some space," she said without taking her eyes off Ruby "I need you to go and not be at home when I get there."

"Charlie," he sniffed "please don't do this, not now…I need to be here."

Charlie finally looked over at him "you weren't here when we needed you-when I needed you, you've let me down for the last time Brax, I mean it you had your second chance."

"Charlie please," he said as tears slid rapidly down his cheeks.

"I said go!" she screeched "go!" she yelled and slapped him "I needed you! She needed you! You weren't here! Again! I hate you!" she sobbed as she smacked him over and over again.

Brax managed to grab her arms and pulled her into him "I'm sorry babe alright I'm so sorry," he whimpered as he held her "I promise I'll never let you down again, I'll stop working at Angelo's I'll sell it if I have to…I love you and those girls more than life itself!" he cried.

Charlie just cried and gripped him as her sobs got louder "I can't lose my baby I just can't!" she sobbed.

"We're not gonna lose her you hear me?" Brax said pulling her closer "she's gonna fight through this, she's so strong just like you, she's gonna be okay."

Charlie pulled away from him and wiped her face "I still want you to go, I can't deal with you being here."

"Charlie I need to be here, I need to know she's okay," he replied desperately.

"You leave by yourself or my brothers will drag you out…I meant what I said Brax," she said and turned away from him.

"You're leaving me?" he asked quietly.

"I need space, I hate you right now I can't forgive you for not being here, please just go, this is hard enough."

Brax wiped his face and stood up "will you call me with news?" at her nod he walked to her and kissed her on the head "I love you Charlie, me and you that's the way it's meant to be." Walking to Ruby he rubbed her head a few times "I love you so much, please wake up soon," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

Charlie looked away and wiped her face this was heartbreaking but she had to do it "you'll stay at home with April tonight, she'll need you."

Brax nodded and walked to the door "you girls are my life, I love you with all my heart, you need me I'll be here in a second."

…

Arriving home Brax wiped his face and let himself in, walking to the living room he found Dex on the sofa with April asleep on his lap "how is she?" he whispered.

"Tired and worried about Ruby…how is she?" he asked.

Brax played with his keys "no change, your dad said he'd do regular checks."

Dex nodded and looked down as April moved "hey," he smiled "Brax is here."

April shot up "how's Ruby? Is she awake? Is there any change?"

Brax sat down beside her and pulled her into him "no change but Charlie said she'd call."

"Why are you here?" April asked "why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Everyone was asked to leave," he lied "it's just Charlie and Robbie now…Charlie wants me here with you tonight."

Dex stood up as his phone rang "sorry it's Indi again , I'll be outside," he said and walked off.

April snuggled into him she knew he was lying "she kicked you out didn't she?"

"Yes," he sighed "but she did say she'd call."

April wrapped her arm around him "she's just worried and mad looking for someone to take out on, she didn't mean whatever she said."

Brax held her tighter "nah," he said sadly "this time I think she did…don't you worry about me and Charlie, get some sleep," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Things will be better in the morning," April yawned and closed her eyes "love ya Brax."

Brax looked down on her his heart was breaking knowing he had to leave, " love you too," he said willing the tears to stay away.

All he could think about was Ruby and what Charlie had said, she needed space from him, she wanted him gone when she got back…how had he screwed up this much? He knew he was in trouble, he knew Charlie would stick to her word. He loved them so much he couldn't survive without them-right there he knew what he needed to do to fix things once and for all

ANGELOS HAD TO GO!

Looking down at April again he smiled slightly, he loved them and would do anything to make them happy…he was selling Angelo's it seemed to be the cause of all their problems.

 **A/N sooo, what did we think of that? Was Charlie being too harsh? I feel bad for Brax, anyway, see ya soon JJ.**


	4. Chapter 4

Two days had passed and still no change in Ruby, Brax had stayed away like Charlie had wanted, Charlie hadn't left the hospital no matter what anyone told her, she still wore her work uniform. She had kept her word and kept him updated on Ruby, looking down at her screensaver as her phone lit up she smiled at the picture of the four of them. Seeing the message was from Brax she opened it and sighed again, his one of many I love you messages.

She looked up and smiled weakly as Sid walked into the room "how was she last night?" he asked as he looked at the charts.

"Machine beeped once or twice but the nurse assured us it was okay," Charlie replied "…what?" she asked when he frowned at the monitor.

Sid looked at the monitor again "there seems to be a little more brain activity today," he said looking again.

"That's good right?" Charlie asked hopeful.

Sid nodded "not as good as I'd hoped but we're getting there," he smiled.

Charlie slid her hand into Ruby's "do you think she'll make it out of this?"

Sid scribbled on the chart "Charlie every brain injury is different," he said walking to her.

"I know," she nodded "I just want your opinion…what do you think, as my friend not her doctor."

"I think," he said sitting beside her "she will wake up-but, she'll have a long road ahead of her."

Charlie nodded and swiped a tear as it fell "what do you expect when she wakes up?"

"As I said every injury is different, she may be disorientated and confused for a while and be just fine, or she may wake up with some memory loss, how sever or short term I cannot say," he replied.

Charlie nodded and bit her lip "so she might not remember me?" she whispered.

"Charlie," he said and placed his hand on her shoulder "let's just focus on her coming out of the coma, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Whatever state she'll be in I promise I will do whatever it takes to make her better…I have to go now," he said as his beeper went "I suggest you go home and get some rest or take a walk, it will do you good."

"Thanks Sid," she sniffed as he left the room.

A few minutes later Charlie looked up as the door opened and smiled quickly as Robbie came in "sorry, fell asleep on the sofa out there…what did Sid say? I saw him leave," he said and sat beside her.

"It's okay, we're all tired…he said there was a little more brain activity but not as much as he'd hoped," she replied.

Robbie nodded and slid his hand into hers "she'll pull through this I know she will," he said and squeezed her hand.

Charlie smiled and squeezed back, she was quite happy having Robbie there for her…which scared her a little. Pulling her hand away she stood up "I'm gonna head home and get a shower and clean clothes…you're here for the day?"

Robbie nodded "why don't you get some sleep while you're there," he called after her.

….

A few hours later Charlie sat over looking the pier with her feet dangling, she looked beside her and smiled quickly as Hayley sat beside her "hey," she said.

"Hey, I was just at the hospital Robbie said you'd gone home," she replied.

"I just needed to get out of that room for a while," Charlie replied.

Hayley nodded and glanced at her "have you seen Brax?" she asked cautiously.

"No," Charlie replied "I can't worry about him now," she added.

"He loves Ruby too Charlie, he's a mess he needs to be with her too," Hayley said softly.

"You think I don't know that?" Charlie snapped "sorry," she sighed.

"It's okay," Hayley said and slid her hand into hers "I know you guys are having problems but I know you still love him Charlz, now is not the time to push him away you need to be together."

"Of course I still love him, he's my husband…I just can't do it anymore Hayls," she whimpered "I'm tired of us coming second best to a restaurant!" she sobbed.

Hayley pulled her to her "I know it's hard and I know he does be there a lot but you can't doubt how much he loves you and those girls. Before you guys were married you were always at work too don't forget Charlie, I'm not saying he's done nothing wrong, he's just made a few bad decisions. I just want you to put aside your anger and really think about things before you throw away your marriage, go home and talk to him, tell him how you feel and make it stick with him this time."

Charlie nodded against her "I miss him," she whimpered "I want him there with me so much, I'm so scared of what's happening with Ruby, my head is so messed up about Robbie I don't know what to do!"

"Robbie?" Hayley frowned "what do you mean?"

Charlie pulled away and wiped her face "I don't know, I don't know how to explain it, he's been there with me since it happened. He's being real nice to me, he's…different."

Hayley closed her eyes tight "Charlie do you have feelings for Robbie?"

"No! yes…I don't know!" she cried "what the hell do I do?" she cried and looked at her "I could never do it to Brax, I could never hurt him like that. I don't want anything to happen with Robbie but I don't want him to go…I don't know what the hell is going on!" she yelled.

Hayley sat mulling it all over, standing up she held out her hands "I think you need to go see Brax," she said pulling her to her feet "with everything happening your head is all messed up, you don't want Robbie you love Brax you're just all over the place. He's been there for you so you're depending on him…please just go see Brax?" she asked.

Charlie nodded she knew there was no way it would ever happen with Robbie, but in her state of mind she was afraid of what she'd do "do you know where he is?" she asked.

"I saw April a few minutes ago, she said he was at home packing up a few things."

* * *

Charlie arrived at her house and let herself in, she stopped at the doorway when Brax came down the stairs with bags "hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he said "just grabbing a few things," he added nodding to the bags.

Charlie nodded and stared at him for a minute or two, pushing herself off the door she walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Brax wrapped his arms around her and held her close, he didn't want to say anything and he didn't think she wanted to hear anything.

Charlie rested her cheek on his chest " Ruby's had a little more brain activity today…I'm sorry about what I said the other day, I don't hate you."

"That's great news, she'll be awake before we know it, It's okay babe," he replied and rubbed her back "I know you're angry and upset with me and you have every right to be."

Charlie pulled back and looked him in the eye "I can't do this anymore Brax, I'm not having the same argument again and again…what have I got to do to make you want me as much as you want Angelo's?"

Brax slid his hand onto her cheek and kissed her slowly pulling back he rested his forehead against hers "I love you with all my heart I would move heaven and earth for you, I promise I'll never let you or the girls down again."

Charlie stepped back "that's a promise you've made to me over and over again Brax, I can't take your word this time…I think we still need some space, I need to clear my head and figure out what I want-where we're going," she said and walked back to the kitchen.

Brax looked up at the ceiling willing the tears to stay away, after a few moments he followed her and leaned against the door "I'm selling Angelo's."

Charlie whirled to face him "what?" she yelled in surprise.

Brax walked to her and slid his hands onto her hips "like I said I love you with everything I have, I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy, to let you know every day how much I love you and want you, selling it is the only way," he said and stepped back. Kissing her quickly he grabbed his bags and walked to the door "I'm gonna give you your space, I'll be staying at Ash's."

Charlie stood taking it all in, thinking about what Hayley said she sighed "I think I have feelings for Robbie…I'm so scared," she whimpered.

Brax's heart snapped in two, anger sprung up inside him, dropping his head he sighed "why?" he asked shakily "you hated the guy for years."

Charlie walked to him "I love you Brax I'd never hurt you, never," she said and slid her hand into his "I'm all confused and messed up. He's been there for me we've grown close…it just reminds me of when we were together."

"So why tell me then?" he asked pulling his hands away.

"I want to be honest with you, I don't want any secrets, I just need to clear my head and get him out of my system."

Brax nodded and sniffed "is there, uh, is there," he sniffed again and closed his eyes "is there any chance of you leaving me for him?"

"No, Brax, no," she said and hurried to him "I love you okay, I wanna be with you, I want us to work. I just need time to clear my head, you're my husband I'm not throwing away what we have."

Brax nodded not knowing what else to do and walked to the door "keep me updated on Ruby," he said and walked out the door.

Charlie ran after him "you can come see her later!" she called as he climbed into his car, watching him pull away she wiped her face, why did she have to open her mouth at all.

….

Arriving back at the hospital Charlie walked into the room to find Robbie and Brax sitting in silence "any change?" she asked.

"A little more activity," Robbie replied "Sid reckons a day or two and she'll start to come round."

Charlie smiled and walked to the bed "that's our girl," she said and kissed her on the head. Sitting down beside Brax she nudged him "have you been here long?"

"Since I left the house," he replied.

Charlie nodded and looked over at him again "are you in work later?"

"I don't work there anymore, I'm staying right here," he replied.

"What do you mean you don't work there anymore?" Robbie chuckled "you own the place."

"Well Robbie," he said looking over at Ruby "some things are more important."

"Well surely you'll go back once she's awake?" he asked next.

"Actually no," Brax said getting frustrated "I'm not, as soon as she gets the all clear I'm selling it."

"What?" Robbie asked "selling it? What was the point in spending all that time and money on it if you're just gonna give it all up? …not to mention all the problems it caused between you two."

Brax snapped his head to Charlie "you told him what was going on with us?"

"No," she replied and looked over at Robbie "how do you know all this?"

Robbie scoffed "don't forget I know you Charlie, I can see you're unhappy a mile away."

"She's not unhappy!" Brax yelled jumping up.

"Brax!" Charlie said grabbing him.

"No!" he yelled shaking her off "what makes you think she's unhappy?"

"Well you're never home for starters, she's always moping and making excuses for you…you're a rubbish husband mate," Robbie said.

"Brax no, please," Charlie begged as he lunged at him.

Brax pulled back and grabbed his coat "I'll be back later," he said and stormed off.

* * *

A while later Charlie rested her head on the bed, after Brax had stormed off she'd thrown Robbie out. She looked up as a cup was dangling in front of her "peace offering," Robbie said sheepishly.

Charlie took the cup from him "you're a jerk you know that right?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I should never have opened my mouth," he replied.

"No you shouldn't have, my marriage is mine and Brax's business no one else's," she said and looked to the door as Sid walked in.

After Sid had done his checks he turned to Charlie and Robbie "I think you guys should take a night off, she's improving but not so much that she'll wake up tonight. You've been here for the last three days, why don't you go home and get a good nights sleep in a real bed," he chuckled.

"I could do with some real food," Charlie chuckled "are you sure she won't wake up?"

Sid nodded and pointed to a number on the monitor "this is her brain level, we need to get it up over seventy before anything will happen. It's only at fifty-two now, it's not moving that quick, she won't wake during the night."

Charlie nodded and looked at Robbie "are you going to head off too?"

Robbie nodded "only if you're sure though, I wouldn't like to think of her waking and none of us are here."

Sid nodded "I can guarantee that she will not wake up tonight…and she's not alone, Brax is sitting outside something tells me he's not going anywhere."

"Brax?" Charlie said and stood up.

"Yeah he's been there for about two hours now," Sid replied and walked out of the room.

"Hey," Robbie said grabbing her before she could walk off "let me make it up to you? Let me take you to dinner?"

"Not a chance," she scoffed "I should punch you for what you said to Brax."

"Oh come on Charlie the guy lets you down all the time, he's never there for you, he can't even sit through a dinner with you! you deserve better!" he hissed "I was just pointing out the obvious!"

Charlie laughed bitterly "like you always did and still do to Ruby? Don't be such a hypocrite!" she hissed and walked out the door.

"Hey," she said and sat beside Brax.

"Hey," he muttered and played with his cup.

Charlie sat in silence "I'm sorry about earlier," she said.

"Not your fault," he sighed and sat back "he is right, I am a rubbish husband."

"No you're not," she said moving closer to him.

"Yes I am," he scoffed "I let you down, I never notice your unhappy, I'm never there when you need me…I suck at being a husband."

"Brax I married you because I love you, you're not perfect none of us are," she said.

Brax looked over at her "so why are you having doubts then? Why have you feelings for another bloke?"

"I am not having doubts," she said "Brax every couple have rocky patches, we're going through a tough time that's all and as for him," she said scooting over to him "he can never and will never come close to you. I love you Brax and always will, I only told you that because I didn't want any secrets, my head is all messed up but I do know I want you-I don't want him, I never did."

Brax went to reply but stopped as Robbie appeared "you should go home and get some rest…April's been asking for you."

Charlie stood up and glared at Robbie "I'll be back in the morning…I love you," she said looking down at him.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," he sighed and walked into the room.

….

Later that night Charlie sat at the bar in Angelo's playing with a glass of wine, she'd spent a few hours with April and slipped out when Dex had arrived. She just wanted a bit of time to herself "something wrong with that Charlie?" Phoebe asked "do you want another one?"

"No," she sighed "sorry I'm just thinking."

"You sure?" Phoebe asked "you've been sitting over the one for the last two hours."

Charlie still hadn't told anyone but Brax that she was pregnant "uh, yeah it's fine…a lot going on is all."

"Sure," Phoebe said leaning on the bar beside her "Kyle said there was more improvement that's good right?"

Charlie nodded "Sid hopes another day or two and she'll wake up."

"Fingers crossed for her…I've missed having her to talk to at the house, it's not the same," Phoebe said and pushed herself up "I'll leave you to it," she said nodding behind her.

Charlie looked to see Robbie "ugh, go away, I've had enough of you for one day."

Robbie sat beside her "I just wanted to apologise…again, I have no right voicing my opinion or sticking my nose into your business."

"You said that earlier and yet here we are again," she huffed.

"I know, I know," he said "I promise I won't mention it again, it's your life I'll stay out of it."

Charlie sighed she didn't want to fight with anyone else, she was exhausted "get a beer then," she said.

Another while later they had moved to the tables outside "but seriously?" Robbie asked "do you not think you deserve better?"

"No I don't and you said you'd drop it," she huffed.

"Okay," he sighed "I still think you should get out while you can…why aren't you drinking? You've had that since I got here and it's not even half gone."

"Robbie I don't wanna hear anything else about my marriage or Brax okay, I'm stressed out enough! I'm not drinking because I don't want to…what are you doing?" she asked as he scooted closer and placed his hand on her knee.

She gasped as he leaned in and kissed her…just as Brax walked out to see her.

* * *

Brax stood open mouthed he couldn't believe what he was seeing, his heart sunk low, his eyes prickled with tears, he felt like he needed to throw up. He thought Ruby in a coma was his world crashing down…this was a so much worse feeling, turning quickly he hurried out of Angelo's heartbroken. Phoebe had told him she was very down and she was worried about her so he wanted to see was she okay while he waited for his pizza's for him and Casey, this changed everything, he'd finally lost her.

Charlie pushed him away and slapped him hard "what the hell is wrong with!" you she yelled and jumped up.

"Oh, come on," he said "I know you wanted me-or at least you've thought about it, I've seen the way you've been around me the last few days."

Charlie knew she was making a scene, she stepped closer to him and lowered her voice "the only thing I wanted from you was comfort, I love my husband and nothing is ever gonna change that, no matter what problems we're having…stay away from me!" she hissed and ran off.

"Hey, hey," Phoebe called stopping her "what the hell just happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she huffed and pulled her arm away.

Phoebe followed her as she walked outside "Charlie I saw what happened, explain," she said pulling her back "please?" she added.

Charlie sighed and turned to her she'd grown close to Phoebe so she knew she could trust her "all day he's being banging on about Brax been a terrible husband, how I deserve better, how badly he treats me…then he goes and kisses me!"

"Yeah I saw that…did you give him any reason to think you're not happy with Brax?" she asked.

"No, he's just sticking his nose in where it's not wanted coming to his own conclusions, I don't know what came over him but he better not try that again or I'll have him banged up," Charlie ranted.

Phoebe moved closer to her "Charlie I know you and Brax were having problems before this happed with Ruby," she said placing her hand on top of hers "he didn't pick it up out of thin air…please be careful."

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked.

"It means I love you and Brax and I don't want to see either of you get hurt," she replied.

"Brax won't get hurt," Charlie said quickly "I would never do that to him," she added.

"Well he ran out of here looking like he was," Phoebe replied.

"He was here? He saw it?" she asked after Phoebe nodded. "Damn it!" she yelled "I better go find him," she said and took off "thanks Phoebs!" she called.

…

Arriving at the hospital with the two pizzas he'd ran off without she looked through the glass to see him and Casey each side of the bed. Slipping in she closed the door behind "hey," she whispered "Phoebs said you forgot these," she said handing them to Casey.

"Hey Charlie and thanks," he replied "you didn't have to come all the way with them."

"It's no bother," she said sitting beside Brax "I didn't feel right sitting at home."

"You need to sleep," Brax said without looking at her.

"I can sleep here…come get a coffee with me?" she asked.

Brax sighed and moved closer to the bed "I'm fine here."

"Please?" she asked "I need to talk to you."

"Go on Brax, I'll be here, she'll be fine," Casey said.

Brax looked at Ruby for a minute "okay," he said and stood up "we won't be far," he added before he walked ahead of her.

Charlie caught up with him "can we get a coffee and go for a walk?"

Brax nodded and stopped at the counter "if that's what you want."

A few minutes later they were walking on the hospital grounds, Charlie stopped at a bench "can we sit?"

Brax sat beside her "what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked as his heart pounded in his chest.

Charlie turned to face him "after I left here I went home and spent a few hours with April. When Dex arrived I left them to it and went to Angelo's, I just wanted a bit of time to myself.

"Okay," he nodded and gestured for her to go on.

"A while later Robbie arrived, he'd already tried to apologise about what happened with you and I shot him down. He sat beside me and started to apologise again, I was so drained and tired of everything so I told him to forget it and have a drink. We moved out to the tall tables and just had normal small talk."

"Right," Brax said slowly waiting for the blow to come.

"Then he started going on about you again and how you treated me, I got mad we started arguing then…he kissed me," she said and looked over at him.

Brax nodded and looked down at his cup "I know, I saw it."

"Brax," she sighed and moved closer "I need you to know I didn't kiss him back, I pushed him away."

Brax sighed and turned to face her "Charlie, today you told me you had feelings for the guy, how can I believe that?" he asked and stood up.

"I swear to you I pushed him away," she said jumping up "I slapped him, I told him to stay away from me…ask Phoebe, she saw it."

Brax sighed heavily "I need some time to get my head around all this," he said and walked off.

"Brax!" she whimpered after him.

"Just leave it Charlie yeah?" he called and kept walking.

* * *

Charlie sat outside for another while, she wanted to give him time to calm down. Standing up she blew out a breath and made her way back to Ruby's room. Pushing the door in she stopped at Robbie looking back at her "what are you doing here?" she asked glancing at Brax.

"I came to see my daughter," he replied.

"I told you to stay away from me," she snapped.

"You weren't here," he said smartly and rubbed his jaw.

"You're face sore mate?" Brax chuckled.

"Thanks to your wife," he muttered.

"Shouldn't have tried to kiss her then," Brax replied.

"Brax," Charlie pleaded.

"No," Brax said and turned to face him "whatever problems we're having is our business and no one else's…what gives you the right to kiss my wife?" he asked angrily.

Robbie scoffed "from what I saw she didn't want you here," he said and stood up "she was flirting with me, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"Brax no!" Charlie yelled as he raised his fist.

"Oh yeah, hit me," Robbie chuckled "remind her why she married such a loser like you!"

"That's enough!" Casey yelled "I don't care what's going on here! my girlfriend-your daughter is lying here in a coma! This is hard for us all, fighting is not going to solve anything! If you can't be in the same room I want you to leave," he yelled walking to the door "now!" he added and pulled it open.

Brax looked down on Ruby and sighed "sorry Case, of course she's all that matters," he said and sat down.

"Yeah, sorry," Robbie said and sat down "I won't say another word."

Charlie looked over at Casey as he sat down, sliding her hand into his she smiled quickly and squeezed his hand mouthing 'thank you.'

Sid walked in and frowned at the quietness "everything alright in here?" he asked as he checked the monitors.

"Yes," Charlie yawned "we're all just tired."

Sid chuckled "I thought I sent you home."

"I'm fine…so," she asked as he jotted something down.

Sid looked at the monitor "she's up to sixty now."

"That's good?" Brax asked.

Sid nodded "she's getting there," he said and moved around the bed "I'd be careful what you talk about now, she might be able to hear you," he chuckled.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Robbie asked.

Sid looked over at him "I can't give an exact time but hopefully in the next twelve hours or so…don't quote me on that," he added quickly.

"Will she have any memory loss?" Casey asked concerned "I mean will she know us all?"

"I can't answer that Case, we'll have to wait until she wakes up, we'll be able to do tests then," Sid replied and walked to the door "hang in there guys!" he called before he disappeared.

After the room fell silent Charlie looked over at Brax to find him watching her, smiling quickly she sighed heavily as he looked away just as quick. Standing up she walked to the door "I'm just going to call my dad," she said and slipped out.

….

The next morning Charlie groaned as she was shook awake "what?" she whined.

"Tea," Brax replied.

Charlie opened one eyes and looked up at him "thank you," she said and took it from him. Sitting up she yawned and looked around to find Robbie missing "where's Robbie gone?" she asked.

"He took off a few hours ago, he said to call him if anything changes," Brax replied.

Charlie nodded and stood up and walked around to him "my neck and back are in a kink I'm gonna try walk it off I'll be back soon," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you doing?" he asked pulling away from her.

"Sorry, habit…what's the problem?" she asked her voice laced with hurt.

"Nothing," he sighed "I'd just rather you didn't pretend things are okay."

"Brax," she sighed "I told you the truth, I told you he kissed me."

"Not here," he said as Casey sat up sleepily.

Charlie nodded and walked to her bag "morning Case," she smiled "…I'll see ya soon," she added and took off as tears spilled over.

"You know she'd never cheat on you," Casey said a few minutes later.

"What makes you think that what it is?" Brax asked.

"Uh because you said it last night, "Casey said and stood up "and I spoke to Phoebe…she's telling the truth Brax, he kissed her she slapped him and took off."

Brax sighed "I know she wouldn't cheat on me."

"So what's the problem then? He kissed her."

"It's not just that Case," Brax said and stood up "she told me she had feelings for him," he said and walked to the window "I saw him kiss her…it ripped me in two."

Casey's eyes went wide "she said she has feelings for him?"

"Yeah, but she said her head was all over the place and he was there for her when I wasn't, that she'd never really act on it…she said it's me she wants," Brax replied.

Casey sighed and dropped on the windowsill beside him "her head is messed up Brax, with everything happening here and we all know you guys were on the rocks before this happened, she's bound to be screwed up. She's being feeling lonely Brax, she feels second best to Angelo's all you have to do is show her she's the important one."

"She means the world to me Case you all know that…I'm selling Angelo's and starting off fresh," he sighed.

Casey was shocked but understood clapping him on the shoulder he stood up "do what you have to do Brax."

A few minutes later Brax walked back to the bed "she's pregnant you know."

"Yeah?" Casey smiled.

"Yeah," Brax nodded "we haven't told anyone yet though."

Casey smiled wider "I won't say a word, all the more reason to get back on track…congrats Brax."

Brax smiled and looked down on Ruby "thanks mate."

* * *

That afternoon Charlie arrived back with food from Angelo's "Phoebs sent these," she said placing the bags down "why don't you two go home and sleep or go for a surf or something."

Casey reached for the bag "I'll head home for a shower after this," he said and took a sandwich.

Brax walked to the bag and took one too "thanks babe," he said and walked to the window.

Charlie chose not to read too much into that walking to the monitor she smiled and looked at Ruby "it's up to sixty-eight now."

"Sid was just in, he said any time now to buzz him if something happens," Brax replied.

"Hopefully it's soon," Charlie said dropping into a chair as she scrubbed her hands over her face "I'm exhausted," she added.

Brax walked to her and stopped when the door opened sighing when Robbie and Jack walked in, ignoring them he slid his hand onto her stomach and looked at her "you need to get a proper rest," he said nodding to her stomach.

Charlie looked over to see Casey talking to them, she leaned forward and tugged him closer "I'm fine I slept for a while at home, Sid checked me over just to be safe…I have another photo if you want it."

Brax smiled and pulled his hand away "I'll see it when we go for lunch."

"Does that mean….?" she asked.

Brax nodded and dropped a kiss on her forehead "we're gonna talk about everything."

Before Charlie could reply the door opened and Peter stuck his head in "Charlie, I need to talk to you, now," he said and shut it again.

Charlie frowned and stood up "better go see what he wants," she said and slipped out "what's up…what?" she asked at the look on his face.

"We've finally gotten a name and picture of this guy," he said quickly.

"The guy that ran after he crashed into them?" she asked.

"Yeah," Peter sighed "it was Martin Lyons."

"Martin?" she yelled in shock "as in Ruby's uncle? Robbie's brother?"

"Yeah," he sighed.

"What else?" she asked "I know that look."

Peter took a step closer to her and looked around "Justin, Tori, Brody and Mason are here."

Charlie sighed heavily this is all she needed now "have they been found in Brisbane?"

Peter nodded "I sent Mason and Justin to yours, Brody and Tori are at mine…I told them briefly what's going on."

"We'll sort them later, I need to speak to Robbie now," she said and pushed the door in "did you know?" she yelled stalking to him.

"Know what?" he asked.

Charlie grabbed him and yanked him off his chair "did you know!" she yelled slamming him into the wall.

"Charlie!" Peter yelled and hurried to her "not now, not here," he said glancing at everyone watching them.

"Did you know your brother ran my girls off the road!" she yelled.

"What?" Brax yelled and jumped up.

"Charlie!" Casey yelled "she's moving!"

Charlie glared at him before she let him go and hurried to the bed "call Sid," she said and leaned over "Ruby? Sweetie can you hear me?" she asked.

"Mmh," she mumbled and moved her head.

"That's it baby, take your time," Charlie whimpered.

"Alright everyone out," Sid said as he pushed his way to the bed.

"Can I stay?" Charlie asked.

"Everyone else out," Sid said "Ruby, Ruby can you hear me? It's doctor Walker."

Brax kissed Charlie on the cheek "I'll be right outside," he said before he was ushered out by a nurse.

Charlie looked down as Ruby's eyes flicked a few times before they slowly opened "hey baby," she smiled.

"Mu…mum," she mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm here," she replied and took her hand.

"You look like crap," Ruby said and closed her eyes again.

Charlie laughed "I've being camping out here for a few days."

Sid stepped up beside her "Ruby do you remember what happened?"

"We were coming home, April was driving, some guy came at us…April!" she yelled and launched forward "is she okay? Where is she?"

"Rubes she's fine, she's okay, she was here earlier, calm down," Charlie said and gently pushed her back.

Ruby looked at Sid "is she telling the truth?"

"Yes," Sid chuckled "she was released the same day, just a broken arm and a few bruises…I need to do a few tests."

Charlie nodded and sat back "I'll be here," she said when Ruby glanced at her.

"Okay Ruby, it was Saturday when you had the accident it's now three days later, what day is it?"

Ruby frowned as she thought about it "uh…Tuesday?" she said and looked at him.

"Good and where do you live?" he asked.

"Uh…James street," she answered.

"Great, name four loved ones and who they are to you."

Ruby closed her eyes trying to think "uh, Charlie-mum, Brax-dad, Casey-boyfriend and April-sister," she said.

Sid nodded he knew Ruby had always called April sister and he assumed she called Brax dad since they were married and her dad was never about. "you're doing great…count backwards from twenty."

….

After she'd counted and got it right and a few more questions Sid smiled "no memory loss or confusion."

"So that's good?" Charlie asked.

"I still want to keep an eye but yes it's great…are you up for more visitors?" he asked as Brax and Casey took turns peaking in.

Ruby nodded "but not the whole family please, I can't handle the fussing just yet."

Charlie chuckled and walked to the door "just Case Brax and Robbie," she said pulling the door open.

Ruby frowned at the mention of her dad, before she could react he hurried to her and hugged her "it's so good to see you awake sweetie, I was so worried…Ruby?" he frowned when she pulled away.

"Mum?" Ruby frowned "mum! Mum!" she cried and moved away from him.

Charlie hurried to her and grabbed her hand "I'm here, I'm here," she said and glanced at Robbie "what's wrong baby? It's dad."

Ruby looked at him for a moment she knew he was hurt by her reaction but she didn't care "why is he here? I don't want him here," she mumbled.

"Sweetie he's your dad, he's been here the whole time," Charlie said and glanced at Sid who was watching her closely "Sid?"

Sid was watching the monitor "her heart rate is speeding up fast, she's scared…I need you all to leave," he said walking to the bed.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked.

"Mum," she sobbed as he came closer to her.

"Robbie just go!" Charlie yelled "you're upsetting her!"

Robbie sighed heavily and looked at her for a moment "I love you sweetie, I'll be right outside," he said and walked out the door.

Sid frowned and walked to the bed checking the monitor he watched her heart rate go down, he looked behind him as Charlie spoke "sorry Charlie? I didn't catch that."

"I said what happened? Why did she get scared of her dad?" she asked.

Sid looked down on Ruby "is there anything you haven't told your mum? Anything happen with your dad?"

Ruby looked at her hands and shook her head "I just don't want him here."

"Why Ruby?" Charlie asked "you were so happy when he came to stay."

Ruby sighed and looked at her "my eyes are open now mum, he never cared about me, he was only here because his job took him here…he's more interested in you," she muttered.

"That's not true," Charlie cut in "he loves you Rubes."

Ruby sighed again and looked at Sid "can I talk to mum alone?"

"Sure," he said and looked at Charlie "anything happens press the red button."

Charlie nodded "thanks Sid…so?" she asked as soon as the door was closed.

Ruby sniffed and wiped her face "I know it was uncle Martin that caused the crash."

Charlie's eyes went wide "how do you know that?"

"I fell back onto the seat after I banged my head, I was conscious for a few minutes he ran to my door and started shouting oh my god and calling my name. I heard him call dad and tell him, then he said he couldn't just run and leave us, dad must have yelled or something because he jumped hung up and grabbed my hand…he said he was so sorry and ran away."

Anger boiled in Charlie "how do you know he rang dad?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Because he said 'Robbie she's your kid my Niece I can't just leave her, I don't care about another DUI."

Charlie slammed her hands on the bed "that bastard! I'll kill him!" she yelled and stormed for the door.

Stalking to him she pulled her hand back and launched it into his face again and again until he hit the round "Charlie! What the hell!" Peter hissed and pulled him up.

"Martin called him!" she screeched "He knew! He told him to leave them there and run!" she yelled and wiped her face "arrest him and charge him, he's not to be back here," she said and walked off.

 **A/N sooo, did we like that? Did anyone expect that? I've decided to write the Morgan's in as their brothers and sister but without the Morgan name…similar storyline though, I'm gonna hopefully make this 20 chapters or more so lots of drama and surprises ahead, see ya soon, JJ.**


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later Ruby was tired of Charlie pacing and mumbling to herself "mum," she sighed "will you please sit down."

Charlie stopped and looked at her "what?" she asked.

"Will you sit down and stop pacing you're making me dizzy," Ruby replied.

"Sorry," she said and sat down "I just can't believe it."

"None of us can," Casey said "why don't you go home and get some sleep, I'll be here for the night."

Charlie was so exhausted she was running on air at this stage "nah, I'll be fine."

"Mum," Ruby huffed "just go home I'm fine, I'm gonna stay fine, Case will be here with me…please go home?" she asked.

Charlie sighed and stood up "fine, but I'll be back first thing, and you," she said pointing at Casey "better call me if anything happens."

"I will, I promise, now go," he said hugging her.

Charlie pulled back and hugged Ruby "see you tomorrow then, I love ya," she said and walked to the door.

"Love ya too…get a good sleep!" she called after her.

Just as Charlie got off the lift she saw Brax walking to the stairs "Brax!" she called and walked to him.

"You're not going the station, your already barred," he said walking back to her.

"I'm not I'm going home…what happened?" she asked.

Brax sighed "he denied everything, he won't say anything else until a lawyer shows up."

Charlie nodded "little scumbag, I cannot get my head around this at all, I mean she's his daughter how could he do such a thing?"

Brax wrapped his arm around her and started to walk her to the exit "he'll get what he deserves…I'm driving you home," he added and walked out with her.

As they drove home Charlie kept glancing at him "I'm sorry about everything," she said "I was such a bitch to you, I pushed you away even though I wanted you with me."

Brax nodded and turned a corner "we'll talk about this another day…who owns the car?" he asked as he pulled up to her house.

"Oh, Tori and all arrived earlier Pete gave them the key to here…is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure, they're your family," he replied "get some sleep, I'm gonna stay with Ruby tonight."

"Something tells me she's gonna kick you out too…so I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

Brax nodded and smiled quickly "you will," he replied.

Charlie kissed him on the cheek "night Brax, thanks for the lift."

"Hey," he said grabbing her hand, he looked down as he rubbed his thumb across it, looking back at her for a moment he leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

Charlie pulled back a little seeing he didn't pull away she slowly leaned in again and kissed him slowly.

Brax slid his hand onto her waist and pulled her closer deepening the kiss, pulling back he rested his forehead against hers and sighed "how did we get here Charlie? Where did we go wrong? We were so in love, we were so close, we were always together…what happened?"

"I don't know," she replied and pulled back "but I do know I love you and I'll do whatever it takes to fix this."

Brax stroked her cheek "I've never been so scared of losing you in all my life as I was today."

Charlie placed her hand on his "you'll never lose me Brax, I'm your wife, I love you, we're gonna fix this."

Brax nodded and kissed her quickly "you better get some sleep we've had a rough couple of days you need your rest."

Charlie nodded and opened the door "I'll see you at the hospital in the morning…I love ya."

"Love ya too babe…call me if you need me," he said and backed out of the drive.

…

Charlie waved as he beeped and let herself in, hearing the tv she sighed heavily and walked into the living room. Seeing Mason and April asleep on the sofa with Justin awake the other end she walked to the back of it and kissed Mason on the head before doing the same to April. Moving to Justin she wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder "hey," she mumbled.

Justin tilted his head and smiled "hey," he replied and threw his arm back around her as best he could "how's Rubes? Pete said she was awake."

Charlie pulled away from him and walked to the armchair "she's good, she's awake and alert, she knows who we are and all that…how are you?" she asked nodding to the bandage on his arm.

Justin looked down on it and waved her off "I'm fine, it missed me, just a graze."

"What happened?" she asked.

Justin shrugged "I collected Mason from Uni just as we got back to the car another car skidded to a halt beside us and just took a shot. I threw him to the ground and threw his bag at them so we could get away."

"Wow, and Decker thinks it's best you all came here?" she asked.

Justin nodded and sat forward " where else is safer than your cop sister and brothers? no one knows were here no one saw us leave, as far as the neighbours are concerned we're at work like normal."

Charlie stood up and yawned "this is way better than two calls a day, I love you and all but I really need to sleep."

Justin chuckled "I won't take it personally…go on, get some sleep."

Charlie walked to the stairs and spotted a purse she didn't recognize on the table "is Tor here?" she asked.

Just nodded "in your bed I think…that okay? We didn't think you'd be home tonight."

"Yeah that's fine…where's Brods?" she asked.

"Spare room out cold…Night Charlz!" he called after her.

Charlie walked into her room to find Tori in her bed, changing she walked over and slid under the covers. Scooting closer to her she chuckled as Tori lifted her arm, scooting so she lay on her chest she closed her eyes "hey big sis," she whimpered.

"Hey lil sis," Tori said and brought her arm down around her "everything is gonna be okay," she added as Charlie cried a little louder.

* * *

The next morning Charlie groaned as the bed dipped "you better be Brax or have food," she mumbled.

"Come out from under there and find out," Brody chuckled.

Charlie pulled the covers off her head and squinted "hey Brods," she said and sat up properly.

"Hey," he chuckled and hugged her "I made you breakfast," he said nodding to her locker "Brax not stay?" he asked.

"Thanks," she said and sat up more "and no, he stayed with Rubes last night."

"How is she?" he asked getting comfortable beside her.

"She's good she's better than we expected," Charlie replied.

"Pete called it was a relief to hear she was awake," Brody said and nudged her "Tori said you had a rough night, she said you were crying…wanna talk about it?"

Charlie looked down at her toast and sighed out of all her family she was closest to Brody, he knew all about what was going on-excluding the Robbie part "I screwed it all up with Brax."

"Surely it's not that bad?" he asked.

"Where do I start," she groaned "Robbie arrived for a few weeks, Brax got jealous and acted like a tool for a few days."

"Understandable, he's practically raised Ruby…go on."

"I suggested they go out on their own and get to know one another for Ruby's sake."

"And it backfired?" he chuckled.

"Yes," she giggled "they got on well and went out a few more times."

"So what's the problem?" Brody asked.

"You know we argued non stop about him being at Angelo's?" she asked. Brody nodded "when Ruby and April had the accident it took three or four hours for anyone to contact him…Heath found him there and dragged him out."

"Okay, what else happened?" Brody asked.

"I ranted and screamed at him told him I hated him and asked him to stay away that I needed some space to figure things out, anyway when it calmed down I apologised but said we still needed space. He agreed as long as I kept him updated on Ruby, Robbie was there all the time, I got close to him, he was there for me."

Brody held up his hand "if you tell me something happened I'm gonna slap you…Charlie!" he yelled when she looked away.

"He kissed me!" she shrieked "he was at me about how bad Brax was and how he treated me, as I ranted at him he kissed me…and Brax saw it."

Brody threw his hands over his face "so what's happening now? Has Brax moved out?"

"He's staying at his friends, Ruby woke up so we put it aside, we've talked a little but nothing is sorted yet," Charlie said and rolled out of the bed.

"Where's Robbie now so I can punch him?" he asked.

Charlie scoffed "oh, you won't be seeing him for a while…turns out it was his brother who caused the accident. He called Robbie once he realised it was the girls and he told him to run and leave them there."

"What!" Brody yelled and jumped off the bed "seriously?"

"Seriously," Charlie replied and walked out when April called her.

…..

A while later Charlie pulled the door opened just as Brax was putting his key in "oh, hey," she said and jumped back.

"Hey," he said and stepped in "where is everyone?" he asked.

"Tv," she nodded "she didn't kick you out?" she asked.

Brax chuckled and clicked the kettle on "oh, she did, slept on the chairs outside," he yawned.

"Here, sit down," she said puling a chair out "I'll make it then you go get a few hours sleep…I'll run them out somewhere."

"It's fine," he yawned and rested his head on the table "I've to meet the estate agent in an hour anyway."

Charlie bit on her lip as she made him coffee "you're still selling it?"

"Yes," he yawned "I told you I meant it, I want it gone."

Charlie placed the cup down and rubbed his back "Brax you need to sleep."

Brax sat up and lifted the cup "I can't, they guy will be waiting to be let in to take pictures and all that."

Charlie took his keys "go to bed, I'll go."

"I can't ask you to do that, you've enough on" he replied reaching for the keys.

Charlie stepped back with the keys "turns out Ruby doesn't want to see me in there today so I'm free, I'm going and you're gonna go asleep."

Brax looked down at his coffee then over to her "fine, but if I wake before it I'm going."

Charlie chuckled "you won't be awake, bet we won't see you till dinner time."

Brax stood up and walked to her sliding his hands onto her waist he backed her up into the counter "did you get enough sleep?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded "I'm not even up an hour-and Brody made me breakfast."

"Good," he nodded and lowered his head "I've missed you," he said before kissing her deeply.

Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer "I've missed you too," she mumbled between kisses.

"Yikes!" Mason chuckled breaking them apart "uh, we can get outta your hair for an hour or two," he added.

Charlie giggled and pulled away "I'm actually heading out and Brax is heading to bed so be quiet."

Brax wrapped his arms around Charlie and pulled her into him "you may wanna stay at Pete and Jacks tonight…I got plans for this one," he said kissing her shoulder.

"We don't need to know what you're doing to our sister Braxton," Just said appearing beside them.

Brax chuckled "alright mate," he said and shook his hand "what's the plans for today?" he asked.

"Job hunting," Tori said pushing by them "hey Brax," she said and hugged him "Charlz I got an interview at the hospital, is it okay if I stop in on Ruby?"

"Sure," Charlie nodded "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Cool, see ya!" She called over her shoulder "you three better have one interview each lined up by the time I get back!"

"Job hunting?" Brax asked "I may be able to help."

"Okay…what have you got?" Justin asked.

"My mate owns a garage, I'll make a call," Brax replied "Brody I need a chef in Angelo's and Mason, John next door is looking for someone to help out at the juice bar."

"Everyone's sorted then…see ya!" Charlie called and hurried off.

* * *

Charlie arrived at Angelo's and stopped at the stairs at a man waiting "Tom?" she asked.

"That's me…and you are?" he asked.

"Sorry, I'm Charlie Braxton, you were to meet my husband Daryl," she replied.

"Oh yes, I thought I was meeting him," he replied.

Charlie nodded and moved the closed sign "you were but something came up he couldn't get out off…after you," she said gesturing up the stairs.

As he went around taking pictures and asking questions Charlie began to feel guilty, Brax had built this place up from the ground, he had put so much into this place and he was giving it all up for her "sorry what?" she asked as he stopped in front or her.

"How many bathrooms are there?" he asked.

"Two upstairs and two downstairs…do you think it'll take long to sell?" she asked curiously.

"Not sure, it's a great place, I can see this going quick," Tom replied.

"Oh," she replied and just nodded.

"You don't seem to happy about that," he said.

Charlie looked at him for a moment "can I be really honest with you?" after his nod she gestured for him to sit. "He's only selling this place to make me happy…we've had some problems with him and always being here and not at home."

"Ah," Tom nodded "unless your name is on the deed I'm afraid I have to do as Mr Braxton asks."

Charlie nodded "right…and how do I get that and get my name on it without my husband knowing?"

"I'll assume you have a lawyer?" Charlie nodded "okay, well you need to get onto him and ask but as far as I know it's Mr Braxton's decision whether you go on the deed or not…I think he has to sign something."

Charlie nodded again "right, I'll look into that."

"You don't want him to sell?" Tom asked.

"No," she sighed "he's made this place into something, he's spent all his time and money on it…I can't let him sell it because of me."

"Okay," Tom said and stood up "I'll hold off putting this on the next then, good luck Mrs Braxton," he said and held out his hand "if only more wives were like you," he chuckled "I'll speak to you soon," he added and walked off.

"Bye, and thanks!" Charlie called after him…damn it she thought, why must things be so hard.

….

Charlie arrived home to find Brax and the three boys sitting on the table with a beer "what's this?" she asked taking the beer from Mason.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Chilling with my in-laws," Brax chuckled "how'd you get on?"

"Yeah good, he was really nice…why aren't you asleep?" she asked as she walked inside.

"You were gone for like three hours, and you're brother woke me up making some crazy food of his," Brax replied.

"Oh, I stopped in on my dad then I went for a walk," she said.

"Okay," he nodded "what else have you on today?"

"I was gonna drop into the station and see what's happening, other than that nothing," she replied.

"Skip the station and come on a drive with me?" he asked "we need to talk and we can't do it here."

"Sure," she nodded "I'm starved just let me get something to eat, call Ruby then we can go."

Brax nodded "chef you're up!" he called "your sister is hungry!"

"Brax I can make my own food," she chuckled.

"So, take advantage while he's here" he chuckled "coz once he starts in Angelo's I'm gonna wor…never mind, go sit down," he said.

Charlie saw the sadness flash across his face "Brax, you don't have to do this for me, we can call and tell him to forget about it."

Brax shook his head "it's done, I've made my decision."

"It's not done, he only took pictures you can change your mind," she said.

"My minds made up, I wanna spend my time with you and the girls and this one," he said placing his hand on her stomach. Leaning in he kissed her quickly "don't worry about it," he added and walked off.

Charlie sighed as he walked off, "what do you want?" Brody asked "Charlz? Earth to Charlie," he chuckled and waved his hands in her face.

"What?" she asked and looked at him.

"Something on your mind?" Brody asked.

"No, it doesn't matter," she said and walked to the table.

A few minutes later Brody placed a sandwich down and sat beside her "eat and start talking."

Charlie took a bite and looked over at him "Brax is selling Angelo's, he said it's the only way to get us back on track."

"And you don't want him to?" Brody asked.

"No," she sighed "I never wanted that, sure I would love for him to be here with us all the time but…he's built that place from scratch, he's put a lot into it I can see he doesn't want to sell it either, he's just doing it to make me happy."

"Why don't you tell him this and change his mind?" Brody asked.

"I have, he's not interested, once he gets and idea into his head he sticks with it, he's made his decision," she muttered.

Brody stood up as Brax came back "check and see if you're on the deed, he can't sell without you on board."

* * *

Over at the hospital Tori had just finished her interview and went looking for Ruby, getting to her room she looked through the glass and smiled as Ruby laughed. Pushing the door in she walked in "someone looks a whole lot better."

"Tori!" Ruby shrieked and held out her arms "you're here," she squealed and hugged her tight.

"I'm here," Tori chuckled and pulled back "how are you feeling?"

"Good," she nodded "Sid said we'd talk about me going home in a few days…sorry, this is Casey my boyfriend. Case this is my aunt Tori."

Casey chuckled and held out his hand "we met at the wedding, nice to see you again," he said and grabbed his coat "while you guys catch up I'm gonna go get something to eat," he said and kissed Ruby quickly "I'll see ya soon…good to see you Tori!" he called.

"You too," she replied and turned back to Ruby "he's nice I like him."

"Yeah, I do too," she chuckled "so what brings you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything," she added quickly.

Tori chuckled "I'm here for an interview, I asked mum could I stop in and see how you were."

Ruby frowned she assumed she was just here because of her "an interview? How? I mean," she said and moved closer to her "I mean is it safe?"

Tori chuckled "Decker decided there's no safe place for us than here with an army of family members as cops…don't worry," she added when Ruby frowned again.

"It's not that, I'm just remembering something I heard," she replied and frowned again.

"Then why do you look so confused?" Tori asked.

"Because I was in a coma when I heard it…I think," Ruby replied.

"Its not uncommon to hear what's going on while you're in a coma Rubes, you probably just heard mum and all."

"No," she frowned again "it was Brax and Casey I think...mum would have told me."

"Told you what"? Tori asked.

"That she was pregnant…she would tell me right?"

Tori was shocked, Charlie never mentioned it "uh, yeah she would…your brain can play tricks on you too, don't worry about it."

"That's not all, I thought I heard Brax telling Case that my dad kissed her and he's selling Angelo's to fix things with mum…yeah, your right my brain is playing tricks on me, this is all crazy," she chuckled.

Tori stood up as Casey arrived back "I better head, I'm staying with mum so I'll be able to come see you again, I may even bring Mason," she chuckled and hugged her "see ya soon sweetie, you look after yourself, bye Casey!" she called on her way out-she needed to see her sister and have a long conversation.

"You okay?" Casey asked as Ruby stared into space.

"Yeah…just tired, I got so excited I drained myself," she chuckled and lay down.

…

Tori arrived home and grabbed Charlie by the arm "I need to talk to you…where's Brax?" she asked.

"He took Mason to see John about a job…what's up?" Charlie asked.

"Where's Justin and Brody?"

Charlie frowned "they're down at the beach what's wrong?"

Tori stepped closer to her "are you pregnant Charlie?"

"What? Who told you that?" she asked surprised.

"I went to see Ruby she heard a few things while she was unconscious she was all confused…are you?" Tori asked.

Charlie sighed "yes, but you can't tell anyone, no one but me and Brax know."

Tori sighed heavily hoping her next question was a no "Brax told Casey, Ruby heard it…she also heard that Robbie kissed you, is that true too?"

Charlie walked away from her "he kissed me I didn't kiss him back…he's just trying to cause trouble with me and Brax."

"Charlie," she groaned "you guys ended coz he was a waste of space, he was no good for you or Ruby why would you even consider going there again? What about Brax?"

Charlie slammed her cup down and whirled to face her "I did not kiss him back! I did not give him any reason to think I wanted anything! I told him to stay away from me! Brax knows!" she yelled stepping closer to her "I have enough on my plate without you lecturing me too, just back off Tori!" she hissed.

"Charlie I didn't mean to upset you I just want to help," Tori said following her.

"Just back off I said!" she yelled "I'll fix my own problems by myself!"

"Everything okay here?" Brax asked from the doorway.

"Fine," Charlie replied "how did it go?" she asked as Mason walked in.

"Yeah, good, I start tomorrow…that John guy is hilarious," he chuckled.

Charlie smiled "that's great," she said and looked over at Brax "are you ready to go now?"

Brax looked from her to Tori then back to her "sure…I'll just get changed," he said and walked by them.

Charlie turned back to the sink ignoring Tori "Pete is gonna bring you all over to his for dinner tonight dad Jack and Beth will be there too."

Tori nodded and walked to her "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I know you'd never give him a reason."

"No," she sighed and turned to face her "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm just under so much stress I'm snapping at everyone for anything."

Tori rubbed her back "it's okay, we know you're under a lot of pressure, with us landing here too we've probably made it worse."

"No you haven't," Charlie said quickly "I'm happy you guys are here-happier knowing that you're staying."

Tori smiled and hugged her "you know I'm always here if you wanna vent and get things off your chest."

Charlie wrapped her arms around her and sighed "thank you."

Tori stepped back as Brax walked in "that's what big sisters are for…I'm gonna go see what Justin and Brody are up to, I'll see ya later."

* * *

A while later Brax pulled into the national park and turned off the engine "you wanna stay here or go for a walk?" he said after a minute.

"We can stay here for a bit," she said and slid her hand into his and looked out the window, she needed to compose herself and think what she was going to say-where to start.

A few minutes later she turned to him "I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything, instead of fixing what was wrong I created more problems. I didn't want to accept that we weren't working, that things were bad, I just wanted my husband there with me like we used to be when we started dating. Brax we were inseparable, we had so much fun, we were always laughing-always planning something…nothing else mattered but us."

Brax sighed heavily "we just hit a rocky phase, I threw myself into Angelo's hoping I'd be too busy to notice anything was wrong, hoping that if I didn't think about it it wasn't happening. I'm sorry too I should have put everything aside and got back to how we were, I should have worked harder to make sure you were happy-that we were happy."

"I was happy Brax-I am happy," she said quickly "I have never loved someone as much as I love you, I could never believe how lucky I was to be with you, you were so sweet and caring. You always wanted to hold my hand or just sit there with me or put your leg beside mine just so we were touching…I miss that," she whimpered.

Brax turned to her and caught a tear as it fell "I'm the lucky one, I still couldn't believe that you kissed me back," he chuckled "I was sure I was going to get a slap. Charlie, you're my soul mate, my best friend, I can never imagine being with anyone other than you, I love you so so much, my life doesn't make sense without you. I still wanna hold your hand, I still wanna sit and do nothing, every time I see you I think wow, this is my wife, this is the woman of my dreams and she chose me."

Charlie sighed heavily "what do we do now?"

Brax moved closer to her and slid his hand onto her neck "now, we fix it once and for all, no more bottling things up no more pretending everything is okay."

Charlie leaned in and kissed him, as his hand tangled in her hair she moved a little closer to him "I think the backseat is good place to start," she mumbled.

Brax chuckled and kissed her a few times "nah," he said pulling her onto him "I'm good right here," he said and kissed her deeply, puling her dress up along the way.

….

A while later Charlie sat on his lap with her back to the door, Brax leaned in and kissed her shoulder "that was amazing babe," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and kissed him quickly "it was…my back is killing me though."

"I told you to take it easy," he chuckled "I'll give you a massage when we get home."

"So you're staying with me?" she asked.

Brax nodded and nudged her off him "it is my house after all…I need to walk my legs are dead."

"Our house," Charlie corrected as she climbed out after him.

As they walked hand in hand Brax kept shooting her glances "can I ask you something?" he finally asked.

"Sure," she replied and stopped walking.

"When you said you had feelings for Robbie," he started.

"Brax," she cut in.

"No it's okay, I just want you to answer this then he'll never be mentioned again…if he had of kissed you before you told me that, would you have kissed him back?" he asked.

"No," she replied instantly "if he had tried it then he would have gotten the same slap he got the other night…I love you Brax, my head was messed up for like a minute, I know where I'm meant to be."

Brax smiled and lowered his head "that's al I wanted to know," he said and kissed her sweetly "let's go home," he added and led her back to the car.

When they arrived home Charlie frowned at the car in her drive "maybe they walked to Pete's," she said as they climbed out.

"Maybe not," Brax said as they all sat around the kitchen table "what's going on?" he asked.

"Apparently," April said and stood up "Robbie won't be charged with anything!" she said angrily and stormed off to her room.

"What!" Charlie shrieked and looked at Peter "is this true?"

"Yes," he sighed and walked to her "Charlz they have no evidence, we have nothing to hold him on…I'm sorry, he's been released."

"Charlie!" he called after her as she ran out the door "where are you going?"

"To make sure he doesn't go near Ruby!" she called back.

"Hey," Brax said and pulled her back "I know you're upset but please calm down and go back inside."

"I can't leave her there Brax! What if he turns up there?" she yelled.

"Right, I'll go you just stay here," he replied.

"Fine," she sighed and stepped back "call me if he turns up."

Brax nodded and stepped closer to her "I love ya," he said and kissed her "go relax and try not to work yourself up."

"I'll try," she said as she walked back to the house "love ya too!" she called and walked inside.

"I better get back to the station and see how Jack is getting on with Martin and his lawyer, I'll see ya," Peter said and walked off.

"I'm gonna go for a walk on the beach," Brody said "anyone wanna come?"

"Yeah I will," Mason said "anyone else?"

"Nah," Justin said and stood up "I'm gonna watch tv."

"You okay?" Tori asked walking to Charlie.

"I'm fine," Charlie said and closed her eyes as a pain shot through her.

"You sure? You don't look it," Tori said stepping closer to her.

"I said I'm fi..oww," she yelled and dropped to the floor clutching her stomach "oww!" she yelled again.

"Charlie!" Tori yelled and jumped down beside her "oh no!" she gasped and jumped up "Justin!" she yelled.

"What?" Charlie sniffed and looked down as blood trickled down her leg "no!" she whimpered and looked at Tori "it's happening again I'm losing it!" she sobbed.

"No, no you're not," Tori said and looked behind her "Justin!" she yelled again.

"What?" he asked "what happened?" he yelled running to them.

"She's bleeding, I need you to carry her to the car," Tori said and grabbed her keys "it's gonna be okay Charlz, we're gonna get to the hospital and everything is gonna be okay."

"She's pregnant?" Justin yelled in shock.

"Not for much longer if you don't hurry up!" Tori hissed quietly.

Charlie cried as he lifted her into his arms, this couldn't be happening again, she couldn't be so unlucky.

 **A/N so what did we all think of this? Are we liking the new family members? See ya soon JJ.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tori burst through the hospital doors with Justin carrying Charlie behind her "help!" she called "I need some help here!"

Nate came running with two nurses and a trolley "here put her down…what happened?" he asked as they hurried to a room.

"She's pregnant and bleeding," Tori started "from what I can see it's just first term bleeds but the pains she's getting are concerning me."

"Nate," Charlie whimpered "am I losing my baby?"

Nate looked down on her and rubbed her arm "I'm not sure Charlie but I will do all I can," he said and turned to a nurse to hand out orders "first we'll get a scan to see what's going on."

Nate took Tori aside "are you a doctor?" he asked

"Yes," she replied "can you help my sister? Is she gonna lose the baby?"

"You're Charlie's sister?" he asked surprised.

"Yes," she replied and looked over as Charlie cried out "just help her please," she asked and hurried to her.

"I can't do this Tori!" she sobbed "it's killing me!"

Justin leaned over her "you listen to me Charlie, this little tyke is not going anywhere, you're upset and under a lot of stress, everything is gonna be okay…I'm gonna go get Brax," he said and kissed her on the head "I love ya, I'll be back soon," he said and hurried off.

Tori moved out of the way as a nurse came in with a scanner, sliding her hand into Charlie's she watched Nate make faces at the screen "what?" she asked.

Nate looked at Charlie quickly before turning to Tori "I can't find a heartbeat," he said sadly.

"No!" Charlie cried and gripped Tori as she sobbed.

Tori rubbed Charlie's head and pulled her closer "Charlie," she sniffed "I'm so so sor…" she trailed off and gasped at a small noise.

Charlie looked at the screen and wiped her face "is that?" she asked and sat up a bit.

Nate smiled and turned the screen to her "yes Charlie, it's your baby's heartbeat, he's still there-he was just hiding."

"Oh thank god," Tori said and hugged Charlie.

Charlie smiled and leaned a little closer "thank you Nate," she said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Just doing my job...Sid is on his way he wants to see you, get some rest Charlie, you'll be kept over night," he replied and left.

Tori smiled down on Charlie "told you everything would be okay."

Charlie looked up at her "thank you for being there-for acting so quickly…I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there."

Tori hugged her "I'll always be here, how about I got to the shop and get you some real food and a few mags?"

Charlie nodded and sat up a bit "can you check on Justin too? Something tells me he's roaming the halls looking for Ruby's room in a panic," she chuckled.

Tori chuckled and walked to the door "I can picture him looking in every room instead of asking a nurse…won't be long," she said and slipped out of the room.

…

Charlie lay back and looked out the window, rubbing her stomach she sighed it was so close, this couldn't happen again, she needed to take better care of herself. She jumped as the door burst open and Brax sprang in.

Brax panted as he hurried to her, grabbing her hand he looked up at her with pleading eyes "is he…did we…" he trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Charlie smiled and slid her hand onto his "he's still there, he's fine."

Brax closed his eyes in relief "oh thank god…what happened? Justin said you were bleeding and getting pains."

"I don't really know," she replied "you had just left, I just got a crippling pain and dropped to the floor it was really really sore I couldn't get back up, I didn't notice the bleeding until Tori started yelling for Justin."

Brax closed his eyes at the thought of her in pain, sitting up beside her he wrapped his arm around her "what did the doctor say?"

"Nate was here first, at first he couldn't find the heartbeat-scariest minute of my life," she sighed. "He didn't really explain much after that just that the baby was okay and Sid was on his way."

Brax nodded "do you think this thing with Robbie pushed you over the edge?"

Charlie looked down at her hands "I think everything going on the last week has pushed me over the edge, I mean there has been a lot to deal with."

Brax nodded "and half of that is my fault," he sighed.

"None of it is your fault," she said quickly "look Brax no point in looking for someone to blame all that matters is the baby is okay."

Brax nodded and dropped a kiss on her forehead "you're right, I'm sorry I wont mention any of it again…so I guess Tori and Justin know now?"

Charlie nodded "Casey and Ruby too," she said raising an eyebrow.

"How does Ruby know?" he frowned "I mean I had a chat with Casey and told him-but I swore him to secrecy."

Charlie chuckled "Ruby may have been unconscious but she could still hear…I better tell April and the others before it gets back to them."

"Okay," Brax said and stood up as Sid walked in "but not tonight," he added and stepped out of the way.

"Sid," Charlie greeted.

Sid picked up her chart and smiled quickly "sorry I took so long I was finishing off a stitching…how are you feeling?"

"My stomach is a bit sore and bubbly but other than that I'm okay," she replied.

Sid nodded and lifted the sheet "and Dr Cooper stopped the bleeding?" he asked taking a quick look.

"It stopped by itself…do you know why this happened?" she asked.

Sid stepped back and scribbled on her chart "bleeding first trimester is not uncommon, but considering we've been here before I want to see you more, how's once a week sound?"

Charlie nodded "is there anything I can do?"

Sid sat on her bed "Charlie I suggest you take it really really easy-no stress, no working yourself up and no working," he said and handed her a note.

"Bed rest?" she shrieked "Sid I can't take this much time off."

"Yes she can," Brax said taking the note from her "I'll go see Joyce with this."

Sid checked her monitors "you're a little dehydrated, I'll send a nurse in with fluids and check in with you in the morning, the best thing you can do right now Charlie is get some rest," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks Sid!" Brax called after him and walked back to the bed "what's more important?"

"I know," she sighed "I just can't picture myself sitting around for two months doing nothing."

Brax chuckled and dropped a kiss on her forehead "go to sleep."

* * *

The next morning Brax knocked on Charlie's door "knock knock," he chuckled and walked to her "morning babe," he said and kissed her "you look miles away."

"Sorry, hey and I am," she mumbled "Bianca finally got back in touch."

"What she want?" he sighed, he'd called her dozens of times when the girls crashed so did everyone else no one was able to reach her.

"Seems she was on some retreat with that guy, apparently there were no phones allowed," Charlie scoffed.

"What did you say to her?" he asked curiously.

"Oh I let her have it," she chuckled "I yelled and yelled…told her not to come, then Nate took the phone off me saying I was to calm down."

Brax shook his head "that explains why April kept cancelling calls and was snapping at everyone last night."

"I warned her not to call," Charlie huffed "April's been through enough."

Brax stood up "uh, I went to see Ruby before I left last night…she heard Justin talking to me outside last night, she's freaking. Do you think you'd be up for a visit from her if I go get her?"

Charlie nodded "yeah, we can lie here together," she chuckled.

Brax chuckled and leaned into her "I'll go get her…I'm so glad you're both okay," he said and kissed her.

Charlie smiled and kissed him quickly "why don't you go home and get some sleep or go for a surf, I'm sure you're sick of this place," she chuckled.

"I'm okay," he yawned "but I am going to call that estate agent guy, Angelo's should be on the website by now."

Charlie's eyes went wide "why don't you leave that for a few days? Just until everything blows over," she added quickly.

Brax raised an eye brow at her quick reply but shrugged it off "I'll just get Ruby then…back in a sec," he said and slipped out of the room.

"Damn it," she sighed and grabbed her phone "Kyle!" she said as soon as he answered.

"Hey, how are you?" he replied "I was gonna come see you last night but Brax said you needed rest."

"I'm fine everything is okay…can you come see me like right now?" she asked.

"Are you that bored?" he chuckled "yeah I can come now."

"Great, and if Brax asks you just dropped in…keep this call between us," she replied.

"Why do I get the feeling you're gonna make me do something?" he asked.

"Because I am, see ya soon, bye," she said and hung up.

….

A while later Charlie sat in her bed with Ruby and April just watching her "you guys wanna ask something?"

April and Ruby looked at one another before Ruby looked back at Charlie "why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?"

Charlie sighed and looked at April "how did you find out?"

"I heard Justin ask Tori was there any news earlier…so?" she asked.

Charlie sighed again "look girls it was too early to tell anyone and after what happened last time I wanted to keep it between me and Brax for a while-just until we were sure everything was okay, then everything happened with you two and now this."

Ruby nodded "okay, we get it…so you're happy? You and Brax are gonna be okay?"

Charlie nodded "I'm happy…what do you mean? of course me and Brax are okay."

April scoffed "don't forget we live there too Charlie-not to mention he stayed at Ash's too."

"Alright," Charlie sighed "you're old enough now…we had some problems-but they're all sorted and wont be happening again."

"Angelo's?" both asked.

Charlie nodded "like I said, everything is sorted, we've had a long talk about everything and now we're good."

Ruby looked to the door as Kyle stuck his head in "right," she said slowly and turned to April "can you bring me for a walk before I go back to my room?"

"Sure," she said and stood up "we'll be back in a while," she added and wheeled her out.

Kyle walked over to the bed "how you feeling?" he asked and sat down.

"Yeah good…do you know where Brax is?" she asked.

"Asleep at home on your sofa, I dropped the keys into Brody on the way and saw him," Kyle replied "so my niece or nephew are okay?"

Charlie nodded "and keep it to yourself I haven't told my family yet...well some of them."

Kyle nodded and looked around "does me being here have anything to do with Angelo's?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded "I need you to do something for me and Brax cannot find out."

"Brax knows about pretty much everything that happens at Angelo's…what do I have to do?" he asked.

"I need you to go back to the office, check the safe check is desk and check all his file cabinets…I need the deed to Angelo's," she said quickly.

Kyle frowned and was silent for a minute "why do you need the deed?"

"I need to see if my name is on it…if it is he can't sell it unless I agree," she replied.

Kyle raised an eyebrow "I thought you wanted it gone."

"I did," she nodded "but now I see how down he is about it when he mentions it, I've talked to him about not selling it but he's made up his mind and won't listen to me at all. It was the cause of all of our problems-most of them, but I can't let him sell it, he's put so much into it."

Kyle nodded and stood up "I'll go have a look then, do you want me to call or will I wait for you to call me?"

"I'll call you later, I think I'm going home later…just text me if you don't find it, I'll have to go to our lawyer then to get a copy."

Kyle chuckled "can't you just call him and ask are you on it?"

Charlie shook her head "can't risk it getting back to Brax and he talks to him a lot…thanks Kyle, this means a lot to me."

Kyle nodded and hugged her "you just look after yourself, I'll talk to you later then," he said and walked to the door "oh and Charlie?" he said stopping "he's real lucky to have you," he smiled and went on his way.

Charlie sat back and sighed heavily, she needed to do this…even if she felt bad for going behind his back.

* * *

Brax arrived back at the hospital that afternoon, after a visit to Ruby and a chat with Sid he made his way to Charlie's room, sticking his head in he smiled at her staring out the window running her hand up and down her stomach "hey beautiful," he said and walked in.

"Hey," she smiled and sat up "what are you doing here? I told you to get some sleep."

Brax kissed her and sat back "wanted to see you…how you feeling now? Has any doctor been in?"

"I'm fine, just bored, Sid was in he said he'd be around in a bout an hour to talk about going home," she replied.

"Great," he smiled "I just talked to him about Ruby, he's gonna run a few tests on her and see if she can come home tomorrow."

Charlie smiled again "that would be great, I can't wait to see the back of this place," she chuckled.

"It will be great to have you both home…your brothers are taking over," he chuckled.

Charlie chuckled "how's Brody getting on in Angelo's?" she asked.

"Great," Brax nodded "he's drummed up a lot of new business with his new menu, he's settling in well-so well that I'm gonna put in the contract he's to be kept on…along with Phoebe."

"Brax," she sighed "I know we've sorta talked about this before bu-"

"I'm not changing my mind," he cut in.

"Why not?" she asked frustrated "you don't want to sell it, you don't need to do it for me, the fact you actually thought about it and said you were going to is enough for me."

"I need to," was all he said.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Because I've gotten my head around it, I'm doing it," he replied.

"Brax, you're miserable whenever you mention it, you don't want to sell you're just doing it for me and I don't want you to!" she yelled.

Brax stood up quickly, he too getting annoyed "look Charlie it was the cause of a lot of problems I'm fixing them, you wanted it gone so it's going I've bigger things to be worrying about now," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie sighed and dropped back against the pillow, they both needed to calm down. She looked to the door as Sid walked in "hey Sid," she said and sat up.

"Charlie," he greeted "how are we now?" he asked walking to the bed.

"Good," she nodded "I feel fine now-back to normal."

"Any pain? Any bleeding or spotting?" he asked sitting down.

"No everything is fine," she replied.

"Great, I got the test results back from this morning, your blood pressure is a little high," he started.

"Do I have to stay again?" she groaned.

Sid chuckled "if you'd let me finish, your blood pressure is a little high but I'm willing to let you go home today if you promise to take it easy and by easy I mean sitting on the sofa or in bed."

Charlie nodded "I'm sure everyone will be fussing over me anyway."

"I mean it Charlie, I mean no laundry no cooking no cleaning…just resting," he said and stood up "I'll go get your papers and you should be able to head soon."

"Thanks Sid!" she called after him, she couldn't wait to go home.

A few minutes later she looked over at the door to see Brax leaning against it "you gonna come in?" she asked. She'd decided to leave the whole Angelo's thing and just see what happened with the deed first.

Brax pushed himself off the door and walked to the chair beside the bed "I saw Sid leave are you coming home?"

Charlie nodded "he's just sorting my papers."

Brax nodded "what else did he say?"

"All my test results came back good but my blood pressure is a little high, he said I can go home as long as I rest and do nothing else," she replied.

Brax nodded again and leaned on the bed "I'm sorry about walking off, I just needed to cool off and you can't be getting worked up," he said sliding his hand onto her stomach.

Charlie smiled quickly and slid her hand onto his "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have mentioned it…will you bring me up to see Ruby before we go?"

"Sure," he nodded and leaned in to kiss her "I'll go gather up the stuff you've collected," he chuckled.

"Not my fault I have so many people that love me," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and leaned into her again "what's not to love," he mumbled and kissed her sweetly.

….

Arriving home a while later Charlie made her way into the living room and smiled at Mason and Justin on the sofa "hey guys," she called and dropped onto the chair.

"Hey," Justin said sitting forward "how you feeling?"

"Good," she nodded "aren't you supposed to be at work…both of you?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm on break," Mason replied "and Ash sent him on a half day."

"Well I'm sure Justin wouldn't mind walking you back to work and finding something to do so we can have an hour alone," Brax said walking in with Charlie's bag.

"I guess so," Justin said and stood up "good to see you looking better," he chuckled and nudged Mason out the door.

"Did you really have to run them?" Charlie giggled.

"Yes I did," Brax said and scooted closer to her "look Charlie," he started and looked to the kitchen as her phone rang "I'll grab it," he said as she went to stand up.

Going to the kitchen he frowned at Kyle flashing on the screen "Charlie, I'm gonna answer it it's Kyle, he must be looking for me!" he called.

"Shit…okay," she called back nervously.

"Kyle?" he answered.

"Uh…hey," he said and cursed himself for calling her.

"Something wrong?" Brax asked when he didn't say anything else.

"Uh, yeah…I can't remember the code off the storage room door," he said quickly "my mind is gone blank."

Brax chuckled "and you call Charlie instead of asking anyone else there?"

"Uh, yeah…I was down here already no one answered when I called up," Kyle replied.

"So you're just being lazy?" Brax chuckled "it's 9023."

"That's it, thanks, bye," he replied and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked as he sat beside her.

"He forgot the code to one of the doors," Brax replied.

Charlie nodded "uh, what were you gonna say before the call?" she asked.

Brax moved closer to her and took her hands "I know you're only out of hospital and the timing sucks but…" he trailed off "I want to stay at Ash's for another while."

"What? Why?" she asked puling her hands away.

"Babe please don't get upset," he said scooting closer to her.

"I thought we sorted everything out, I thought you were coming home for good," she sniffed.

"And I will in a few days, I have a few things I need to sort out with Angelo's, I have all the stuff over there already I'm halfway through it. It makes sense for me to go there than to lug it all over here," he replied.

Charlie sighed "fine," she replied, getting an idea of her own.

"Charlie, Angelo's is what caused most of the rift between us, I don't wanna sit here after everything I said to you and go back to what I used to do here night after night. You're only out of hospital, you need to take it easy…I don't wanna upset you, we both know I'll get lost in it for hours at a time, the sooner I get all this paperwork sorted and sent away the sooner it can be behind us."

Charlie nodded "will I see you in between?"

Brax nodded "of course you will," he said and kissed her "I'm doing this for us babe," he added and kissed her again.

Charlie sighed heavily and hugged him tightly "I'm gonna head to bed for a bit if you wanna take off."

Brax nodded and stood up "you go up I'm gonna make you something to eat and bring it up…hey!" he called as she took the stairs "I love ya," he smiled as she looked back.

Charlie smiled back "love you too," she said and took the rest of the steps.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie text Brax to see where he was, once her replied that he was at Ash's she quickly made up a reason for texting him and called Kyle "hey, what did you want me for earlier?"

"To let you know I've looked everywhere and I can't find it anywhere," he replied.

"Damn it, okay…um," she trailed off "maybe it's in his office here…can you come help me look? We'll be quicker with the two of us."

"And what happens if Brax's comes home and finds me there?" Kyle asked "he's not here so I'd say he'll be home soon."

"He's at Ash's he won't be home tonight…please?" she asked.

"Fine," he groaned "I'm off at nine I'll be over then…gotta go," he said and hung up.

Charlie looked at the clock and groaned it was just after seven now. Going to Brax's office she pushed the door in and groaned he never was very organised, walking to the desk she sat on the chair and started to go through the papers on the desk. Knocking some on the ground she groaned and bent down to pick it up, seeing a receipt for a jewellers she frowned. Picking it up her eyes went wide "two hundred and eighty dollars!" she yelled "who the hell is he spending that on?" she yelled angrily.

Sitting back she tried to remember if it was his mums birthday or something…still, he wouldn't spend that much on her, he barley talked to her. 'Maybe Case borrowed it for Ruby-or Kyle for Phoebe, he wouldn't cheat on me he just wouldn't' she thought trying not to jump to conclusions.

"Charlie!" Brax called out "where are ya babe?"

"In here!" she called back.

Brax walked to the office and stuck his head in "hey, what are you doing in here?"

"Thought I heard a noise in here…then I saw the mess, what are you doing here?" she said and stood up.

"Your text was a bit strange I wanted to mkae sure you were okay, you're not supposed to be cleaning or anything, besides it's an organised mess," he chuckled. When Charlie just stared at him he frowned "are you okay?" he asked.

Charlie swallowed hard and walked out from behind the desk clutching the receipt "I'm only gonna ask once and please don't lie to me," she whimpered.

"Babe what's wrong?" he asked taking a step to her.

Charlie held up the receipt willing her hand to stop shaking "who and what is this for?"

Brax took the receipt and looked down on her, now he knew what she was thinking "babe no," he chuckled and looked over at her "I know what you're thinking but it's fo-"

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" she yelled cutting him off, she'd held it in as long as she could "who is it for Brax? Who did you spend that much money on? Are you cheating on me?" she whispered.

…

Brax stared back at her totally gob smacked, he could not believe she thought that-after everything they'd been through, after everything they'd said to one another yesterday. Instead of yelling back at her like he wanted to he stopped himself keeping the baby and what Sid had said in mind. Waking to the safe he opened it and pulled out a box looking down on it for a minute he walked to the desk.

Looking at her for a moment he dropped it down "it's for you," he said and walked to the door "you know I love you so much, you know I'd never hurt you…I'm a little hurt that you would ever think that about me," he said and walked off.

"Brax wait!" she called and hurried to the door, sighing when his car sped away. Wiping her eyes she walked back to the office and sat on the chair, opening the box she pulled back the wrapper and gasped "oh Brax," she whimpered and took it out. He had gotten her a silver bracelet with two love hearts noticing something on them she pulled it closer, she smiled as her initials and her birthstone was on one and his were on the other with the word forever underneath. Sniffing she picked up the phone and called him-not surprised when he cancelled it "you really are an idiot," she muttered and stood up.

Hurrying to her room she grabbed her shoes and keys before running down the stairs "hey Pete, bye Pete," she said and hurried by him as he walked in the back door.

"Whoa!" he called stopping her "just where do you think you're going? Are you cleared to drive? Weren't you told to take it easy?"

"Yes dad," she said walking back to him "I am fine I don't need to be cleared to drive…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Saw the others down Angelo's and Brax passed me so I knew you were alone, I wanted to make sure you were okay," Peter replied.

"I'm good…and just on my way out," she said as she backed to the door "thanks for coming over Pete but really you don't need to worry about me."

"Charlie," he said and walked to her "what's going on? First you fail to tell anyone you're pregnant, you kick the boys out and now you're running away from me…what is it?"

"I did not kick the boys out!" she yelled "me and Brax wanted a bit of time to ourselves, I didn't tell anyone because it was too early and I was scared after I lost the last baby-I wanted to wait until the big scan. Now I've had an argument with Brax that's totally my fault I need to fix it, I gotta go Pete," she said and hurried off before he could reply.

"Just drive safe!" he called after her and shook his head "always drama with them two" he muttered and locked up her house since she forgot to.

Arriving at Ash's she jumped out and hurried to the door, knocking she took a step back and waited she smiled as Ash appeared "hey, is Brax here?" she asked-she'd forgotten to check if his car was there on her way in.

"Yeah," he said stepping out and closing the door "I don't know what's happened he's in a right mood, he won't tell me anything…I think you should leave him to cool off for a bit-you're only out of hospital."

"Thanks for the concern Ash but he's my husband I'm sure I can handle it," she replied.

"Okay," he sighed and moved out of her way " he's in the kitchen, I'm gonna head the diner, call me if you need me."

"Okay, thanks, see ya!" she called as he walked to his car, opening the door she walked along to the kitchen and leaned against the door "hey," she said.

Brax took a sip of his beer and looked up "what are you doing here?"

Charlie walked in and threw her keys on the counter "I'm here to talk to you," she said leaning on it beside him.

"Well you've wasted a trip, go home," he said and stood up.

"Brax," she whimpered and grabbed his arm.

Brax sighed and sat down again "why would you think I was cheating on you?" he asked calmly.

"We were going through a rough time, I was treating you like crap, you spent a lot of nights away…it made sense when I put it all together," she said and slid her hand onto his "I'm sorry I panicked, I was scared and upset and angry…the thought of losing you Brax kills me, the thought of you with anyone else but me breaks my heart," she whimpered. "I know you'd never hurt me or even think about cheating on me, I just found the receipt it knocked me for six…I'm sorry."

Brax pulled his hand away and turned in his chair so he was facing her "you know I only wanna be with you, I love you you idiot no one else-no one else will ever come close to you."

Charlie wiped her eyes and moved closer to him "do you think you can forgive me?"

Brax chuckled and held out his arms "it's forgotten," he chuckled again as she dived on him. Wrapping his arms around her he held her tight "that box was for when I came home I know it's not your birthday or anything, I just wanted to do something to cheer you up after everything you've been through."

Charlie moved back "just you that's all I need, just you," she said and leaned in to kiss him. Pulling back she smiled down on him "but I do love it, it's so thoughtful, thank you."

Brax stood up and slid his hand onto her neck, without a word he leaned in and kissed her deeply. After a minute or two he started to lead her back towards the bedrooms.

* * *

A while later they lay wrapped up in one another Brax dropped a kiss on her forehead "do you wanna stay here with me tonight?"

"I'd love to," she said and looked over at the clock "but I gotta get home, Kyle is dropping over with a pizza and a movie after his shift, besides," she said and rolled out of the bed "I'll only distract you."

Brax sat up "why is Kyle dropping over?" he frowned-they weren't that close.

"Because I rang to order a pizza and he started whining that he'd nothing to do so I told him to come over…problem?" she asked as she got dressed.

"No, just a little jealous he gets to spend time with you," he chuckled "but you're right you will distract me and I've loads to do."

Charlie giggled and leaned over the bed "then don't let me distract you anymore," she said and kissed him deeply.

After she pulled back Brax rolled out of the bed "I'll walk you to the door," he said and pulled his clothes on.

Charlie stopped at the door and kissed him "I love you," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Love you too babe," he smiled and kissed her again "call me when Kyle leaves if you're not to tired."

"I'll call," she said and kissed him quickly "I better go," she said without moving.

"So go," he chuckled.

Charlie giggled and stepped closer to him "night then."

Brax tightened his hold on her "night babe," he said and kissed her deeply.

Charlie groaned and pulled away "I better go or you'll be back in the bedroom."

"You won't hear me complaining," he chuckled and pinched her butt "but yeah, you better go."

"Stop that," she giggled "right, I really have to go," she said and kissed him again "I love ya and I'll call ya later…bye," she said and walked to her car before she changed her mind.

"Love ya too babe! Just call me when you get in so I know you're okay!" he called after her.

"Okay," she called back and waved before she pulled away.

Watching her pull away he waved and sighed happily, waiting until she was gone he went back inside and closed the door "time to get onto this agent and find out why he's not doing his job," he said and walked back to his paperwork.

….

A while later Kyle pulled himself up from another file cabinet "Charlie we've been at this for almost two hours now I don't think it's here."

Charlie looked up from her pile "we just have one more drawer and the safe to go through."

Kyle's eyes went wide "Charlie," he groaned and threw his head into his hands "it's an important document."

"So?" she frowned.

"So don't you think he'd put it somewhere safe, like I don't know maybe a safe!" he yelled.

"What are you yelling at me for?" she yelled back.

"Because we've been sitting her for two hours when you should have checked the safe first," he said pulling her up off the floor.

"I thought you checked it it's on your side," she replied.

"It doesn't matter," he said waving his hands "go check it now."

Charlie punched in the code and opened the door, going through a few envelopes she stopped at one that wasn't marked "maybe this is it," she said walking back to him.

Kyle took it from her "maybe…open it," he said handing it back to her.

Charlie turned it over "if we open this he'll know I was routing."

"He won't notice, it's been opened before anyway…open it," he said again.

Charlie nodded and opened it carefully, taking out the paper she unfolded it and read the first few lines "thank you!" she yelled.

"That's it?" Kyle asked hopeful "well?" He asked after she nodded "are you on it?"

Charlie read on quickly "okay, Brax and me," she said happily "this is it-I can stop him."

"Thank god for that," Kyle said and took it from her "you better call that agent guy tomorrow and tell him the sale is off."

Charlie nodded "you want food or anything?"

"Charlie we just ate a pizza," he said nodding to the box "I'm gonna help you tidy up and head home."

"Oh yeah," she chuckled "forgot, thanks for this Kyle and remember, not a word to Brax."

"What are you gonna say to him?" he asked as they started to tidy up.

Charlie shrugged "I don't know yet I'm sure I'll think of something."

Another while later Kyle had gone, April and the others had arrived home, after talking to them for a bit Charlie excused herself and was now climbing into her bed with her phone in her hand. Settling in she called Brax and settled back against the pillow "hey," she said happily.

"Hey babe," he sighed.

"You don't sound happy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Ah nothing, I was onto that agent about Angelo's not being on the website yet."

"Oh?" she said panicking "and what did he say?"

"That there was a backlog and he'd get to it as quickly as he could."

Charlie sighed in relief "so why are you so mad?" she asked "obviously they're just busy."

"I just want it done as soon as possible, I want all this over and done with."

Charlie felt so bad, she bit on her lip as she thought of what to say "is this really what you want Brax?"

"Charlie, we've been through this already, yes it's what I want," he said frustrated.

"Okay," she said deciding to leave it alone, last thing she wanted was another argument "I'll let you go then, I'll talk to you in the morning and hopefully you'll be in better form…you should get some sleep."

"Babe, wait, don't go, I'm sorry everything is just getting to me," he replied.

"It's okay, I'm not mad I just think you need a good nights sleep," she said.

"I know but I wanna talk to you, I miss you," he groaned.

"I miss you too," she chuckled "Buddy is keeping me company," she said patting the dogs head.

"I'm getting a bit worried about you and that dog," he chuckled "am I gonna have to sleep on the floor?"

Charlie chuckled "he's just keeping the bed warm for you, he's only following me coz I give him food all the time."

Brax chuckled and yawned "did you have fun with Kyle?"

"Yeah, we watched Chappy, you know that robot they programme to have human feelings and emotions?" she lied she'd heard Mason telling April about it earlier.

Brax chuckled "and he becomes all gangster yeah I've seen it with Heath," he yawned.

"Babe get some sleep," Charlie said "you've yawned about ten times now."

"I wanna talk to you," he yawned.

"And I'll still be here tomorrow, you need sleep, don't forget Ruby will be home tomorrow," Charlie said.

"I know, okay then you win," he chuckled "I'll call you in the morning."

"I'll be waiting, go on I love ya, hope you get a good sleep."

"Love you too babe, night," he replied and hung up.

Charlie sighed and put her phone down, lying down she looked up at the ceiling what did she say to him? How did she explain to him that he cannot sell without her permission without him flying off the handle?

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this one, see ya soon JJ.**


	7. Chapter 7

Two days had passed and Charlie had found herself too occupied with Ruby to even think about Brax and Angelo's. Finally getting a minute to herself she slipped out back and sat at the table outside, blowing out a breath she started to think about what she was going to say to Brax.

Just as she was stringing together and idea she jumped as her phone rang, looking at the unknown number she frowned before answering "hello?" she asked.

"Mrs Braxton, hi," came a voice she was sure she'd heard before "sorry to bother you, it's Tom from the agency."

"Oh, hi," Charlie replied "what can I do for you?"

"I'm having trouble tracking down your husband," he chuckled.

Charlie nodded, that explained the phone ringing in the kitchen "he's out for a surf at the moment, you just missed him…he doesn't take his phone."

"Ah," Tom replied "I have a man keen to look at Angelo's today, as soon as possible."

Charlie sighed "can I get him to call you back as soon as he gets back?"

"I'm afraid he was hoping to see it this morning, he has a flight to catch this afternoon."

Charlie got an idea "well can I meet you there instead? I do own it too."

"That'll would be great, I'll see you there about ten am?" he asked.

"Ten am," she repeated "I'll see you then," she said and hung up "damn it," she sighed and threw down the phone.

"Work?" Brodie asked as he handed her a cup.

"No," she muttered "a buyer for Angelo's."

Brodie sat down beside her "why don't you just talk to him again," he suggested.

"I've tried he won't listen to anything I say," she sighed and stood up "I better get dressed I've to meet the agent at ten."

"Charlie," Brodie said in a warning tone "don't do anything stupid!" he called after her.

"I won't," she called back and hurried up the stairs.

"Charlie, I mean it!" he called following her "you go there you show them around and you leave nothing else."

"Relax dad," she chuckled "I know what I'm doing."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he said and sat beside her "if anything goes wrong I'm gonna tell Brax it was you."

Charlie chuckled "you wouldn't rat me out," she said and stood up "you love me too much and you'd have nowhere to live."

Brodie chuckled too "I have two more brothers that would be more than willing to take me in."

Charlie scoffed "I'm sorry, do you see them offering any of you a bed," she said and walked to her closet "now if you'll excuse me I don't think, my pjs will cut it today."

Brodie chuckled again and stood up "just be careful Charlie, you two are only back on track," he said and walked out of the room.

Charlie sighed and threw her dress on the bed what the hell was she doing? Is it worth it?

…

A while later Brax arrived home and let himself in "Charlie?" he called as he walked to the fridge "babe?" he called again when she didn't answer. He jumped slightly when Brodie skidded to a stop "uh, hey," he said slowly.

"Hey Brax," Brodie said happily "how was your surf?"

"good…Charlie upstairs?" he asked as he walked by him.

"No," he replied and quickly blocked him from getting his phone "she had to nip out."

"Okay," he frowned "did she go out to get something for Ruby?" he asked and ducked around him for his phone.

Brodie began to panic as he unlocked his phone "no uh, the agent called her when he couldn't get in touch with you."

"The estate agent?" he asked.

"It's okay though," Brodie said "it was a viewing, Charlie is taking care of it," he said and walked by him quickly.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Brax asked.

"Too much coffee…better get some air and calm down…later," he said and walked by him "you need to stay here in case Ruby needs anything!" he called on his way out.

Brax shook his head and watched him walk off "what a funny guy," he chuckled and went to check on Ruby.

Over at Angelo's Charlie's heart was racing, so far her plan was working "sorry?" she asked when the guy looked at her.

"I said I would like to keep all the staff and delivery companies, have you had any problems?"

Charlie glanced at Tom as he slipped off to take a call "oh a few," she nodded "but we get around them…would you like to see the kitchen again?" she asked walking off.

"What kind of problems? He asked following her.

"Well it's a small town so it would be really hard to replace the drivers and companies but," she started and looked again to see where Tom was "the guy that delivers the fruit and veg tries to pass off out of date stuff as fresh the odd time, he's a nightmare, we have to check all the boxes to make sure it's all fresh."

"Really?" the man asked surprised "I would have thought they'd want the business."

"Oh don't get me started," Charlie sighed "the guy that brings the spirits tries to get my husband to buy knock off stuff half the time.

The man sighed and looked beyond Charlie as Tom joined them "I think I'll pass, thank you for your time Mrs Braxton," he said and turned to Tom "I will be in contact when I get back next week," he said and walked off.

Tom looked at Charlie "what happened? I thought he was really keen."

Charlie shrugged "he asked me about expanding and I told him it couldn't be done because we don't own downstairs."

Tom nodded "sorry for wasting your time," he said and grabbed his case "I'll be in touch with your husband if anything else comes up."

"Thanks Tom, see ya soon," she said and waved him off.

* * *

A while later Charlie pulled up at her house and sighed, she felt really bad but it was for the best. Thinking for another few minutes she finally pulled herself out of her car and walked up the drive, walking in she stuck her head in to see Brax alone on the sofa "hey," she said and walked to him.

"Hey babe," he smiled and wrapped his arm around her "how did it go?"

"It started off really well, then he passed," she replied.

"Great," he muttered "did he tell you why?"

"He's looking for somewhere he can expand…movie?" she asked changing the subject.

"Well that's that I guess, do you wanna go out for dinner?" he asked.

"Can we just stay in?" she asked "get a take out and watch a movie?"

Brax frowned and looked down on her "everything okay?" he asked "you seem a bit edgy."

"I'm just tried and drained, apart from running back and forth looking after Ruby I'm trying to look after everyone else and myself too," she replied.

Brax rubbed her stomach and pulled her closer "I bet this one isn't helping, alright, a night in it is," he said and dropped a kiss on her head.

"Thanks," she yawned and snuggled into him. She still felt guilty about what she'd done "hey Brax," she said and titled her head up.

"Mh?" he replied and looked down on her.

Thinking for a minute she blew out a breath, she couldn't tell him "how about we go away when Ruby's back on her feet?"

"Sure," he nodded "any ideas?"

Charlie shrugged "haven't thought that far ahead…what about that place we went to in the country side?"

"Sounds like a good idea," he said and stood up "hopefully Angelo's will be sold by then and we can have a good time," he said and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah," she sighed and followed him "so you're still sure you want to sell it?"

Brax put down his glass and walked to her "okay, what's going on? You've been off since you came in, not to mention Brodie was acting weird earlier."

"Can't speak for Brodie but I told you I was tired," she replied.

"Did something happen with Angelo's that you don't want me to know?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"No," she said quickly "the guy was happy until I told him he couldn't expand."

Brax looked down on her for a moment "alright," he said and walked to get his keys "when you want to stop lying to me I'll be at Angelo's," he said and opened the door.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" she asked as her heart pounded against her chest.

Brax scoffed "I've been with you long enough Charlie!" he yelled "so are you going to tell me?"

Charlie chewed on her lip "there's nothing to tell," she said and looked at him "really," she added.

Brax sighed heavily "you know where I'll be," he said and walked off slamming the door behind him.

…

A few minutes later Ruby appeared behind her "what did you do mum?"

Charlie turned to face her "what are you doing out of bed? And I didn't do anything."

Ruby scoffed "you have guilt written all over your face."

"Fine," Charlie sighed and dropped into a chair "I sabotaged a sale for Angelo's and now it's eating me alive."

"Mum," Ruby gasped and sat beside her "how could you do that? What did you do?"

I told the guy a few bad things," Charlie said as her guilt grew.

Ruby shook her head "what is wrong with you?" she asked and stood up "you were fine with him selling it now you're not, make up your damn mind and stop making the rest of us suffer!" she hissed.

"Ruby!" Charlie said shocked.

"No mum!" she yelled back "I'm sick of it! We're all sick of it! I'm sick not having my dad here because you two are as stubborn as each other! I'm sick texting him to see is he gone for good this time! You go tell him what you've done and either work it out or let him move on to someone that actually wants to be with him!" she yelled and stormed off.

Charlie's heart sunk, she never realised how much this was affecting the girls. Sighing she stood up and walked to her keys, stopping when April appeared "hey," she said.

"Really Charlie?" she yelled "Brax has just come home, everything was getting back to normal! How could you be so selfish and stupid?"

Charlie looked down at her keys "I know it was the wrong choice."

"Wrong choice?" April laughed "Charlie he's doing this for you! To make you happy! You wanted him to sell too, why all of a sudden have you changed your mind?"

"Because I can see it on his face every time he mentions it, he doesn't want to sell it, he's just doing it because he thinks it's the right thing to do," Charlie replied.

"He loves you, he wants you to be happy," April said and walked off "go see him and sort it out," she added.

Charlie moved as the back door opened "did Brax find out?" Brodie asked "he's in a right mood down in Angelo's."

"No, but he knows something is up, he told me to come see him when I'm done lying," Charlie replied.

Brodie looked to her keys "you're heading there now?"

"Yep, wish me luck," she groaned.

Brodie chuckled "it's your own fault, I told you not to do anything stupid…did you not think about the guy telling the agent what you said? Or him getting in contact with Brax?"

"No," she grumbled and opened the door "guess I better go face the music…don't expect me home any time soon."

Brodie chuckled again and walked to the door with her "let him yell, you deserve it," he said and pushed her out before closing the door on her.

* * *

Charlie arrived and went up the stairs, seeing him at the bar alone she walked up to him "hey," she said quietly.

Brax glanced at her and took a sip of his drink "hey," he replied.

"Can we talk?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"Go ahead," he replied.

"Not here," she said looking around at all the people.

Brax slid off his stool and walked by her towards her office "great," she muttered "he's in one of those moods," she added and followed him.

"So?" he asked crossing his arms.

Charlie sighed and walked to sit beside him "the guy was pretty keen until I told him a few things-a few lies."

"Lies?" Brax asked "why would you tell him lies? What did you tell him?"

Charlie shrugged and looked down at her hands "the toilets didn't work properly, the suppliers were dodgy…things like that."

Brax scrubbed his hands over his face "you left out the manager with a drinking problem and the chef that half cooks his food."

Charlie looked over at him and raised an eyebrow "you already knew?"

"Got an email when I got here, the guy got onto health and safety, we've a visit next week…thanks for that," he said and walked by her.

"I'm sorry," she started.

"Sorry?" he yelled slamming his hand on the desk "I don't get you Charlie! You said this place was in the way of us, here I am trying to solve it and you make it worse! Why!" he yelled.

"Because I see the look on your face every time you mention it," she said and walked to him. "Brax, you don't want to sell this place, you've put too much into it, I can't ask you to give it all up, it kills me seeing you so sad and down."

Brax sighed heavily and sat back on the desk "nothing will change if I keep it."

"Then we'll just have to work on making time for each other," she replied and sat beside him.

"We've tried that," he muttered.

Charlie stepped in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck "I would do anything for you too you know."

Brax sighed again and slid his hands onto her waist "like what?"

Charlie bit on her lip, she couldn't believe what she was about to say, never in a million years did she ever think she'd even consider it "give up being a cop and work here with you," she said seriously.

Brax's eyes went wide "what?" he yelled "you love being a cop."

"I love you more," she replied instantly.

Brax took his hands away and stood up "I can't let you do that, I know you're trying to come to a solution here but that isn't one of them."

Charlie sighed and walked to the door "just think about it, the girls want you home and to know you're staying home," she said and walked off.

…

A while later Charlie walked along the pier, she was kinda pissed that Brax had dismissed her idea so quickly. Sitting down she looked out over the water, hearing footsteps she looked up to see Brax walking towards her.

Brax sat down without a word and slid his hand into hers "I would love nothing more than us running the place together," he started "but babe, I still remember you saying you wanted to go on to be a detective and take the exams. I don't want Angelo's holding you back, you've worked so hard to get where you are now. If you leave it will have been for nothing."

Charlie sighed and wrapped her arm around his before resting her head on his shoulder "well suck it up coz I'm doing it. I'm on the deed to Angelo's so I'm afraid you can't sell it without my permission, which I do not give," she said and looked at him.

Brax chuckled "I wondered who was routing in my safe."

Charlie giggled "I think you're the one that should be a detective, miss nothing you."

Brax nudged her up and moved closer to her "I learn from the best," he said and kissed her deeply.

After a heavy make out session Brax dragged her up "we're going on a date."

"Now," she giggled as he tugged her along.

"Yes now," he chuckled and swung her to face him "dinner, home, movie, bed," he said and kissed her.

"Hey," she said stopping "so we're okay? You forgive me for what I've done?"

"I'm just lucky you're such a terrible liar or I might have the place closed down on me…dodgy spirits? Really?"

"Shut up," she giggled "I said whatever I thought of first."

Brax kissed her again "tonight babe it's all about me and you."

"I gotta check someone's at home with Ruby," she said rummaging in her bag.

"I was home already, April and Tori are there for the night, your brothers are going out," Brax said pulling her along.

"All of them? Did they not invite you?" she asked.

"They did, I'd just rather be with you," he replied.

Charlie smiled wide "you can go if you want, you can meet them after dinner."

"Nope," he said and ushered her up the stairs "I'm staying here with you."

Little did they know Ruby and April had another idea. Both girls walked towards Angelo's Ruby carrying a back pack "you sure about this?" April asked nervously.

"Yes," Ruby replied "if it's gone no one will buy it and Brax will be at home, we all get what we want."

"Yeah but burning it down?" April said "don't you think that's a bit extreme? How do you know they haven't sorted it out?"

"You saw Brax's face when he dropped in, he was still in a bad mood and mum never came home which means she's off somewhere feeling sorry for herself," Ruby said as they went around the back.

* * *

An hour later April stood up "I think that's everyone out now…are you really sure about this Ruby? Do you know how much trouble we'll get into?"

"They'll never know it was us, I knocked off the cameras around the surf club when John wasn't watching…go keep watch," Ruby said as she pulled a bottle from her bag.

"What's in that?" April asked as she shoved a rag into it.

"Petrol," Ruby replied "it'll go up quick."

"Petrol?" April shrieked "Ruby, I can't do this can we just go home? Please?" she begged when Ruby ignored her.

"Weren't you the one that said you wanted our family to be happy and normal?" Ruby asked as she rummaged for a lighter.

"Yes, but not like this, Brax will be crushed. What if they start fighting again because of this?" April asked panicked.

"They won't," Ruby said and lit the rag "run!" she squealed as it lit up. Throwing it up she watched it break through the kitchen window before she took off after April.

Inside Brax and Charlie were sitting close to the kitchen, they had just finished dinner. Brax chuckled as Charlie wrinkled her nose "was my cooking that bad?"

"No," she laughed and grabbed a napkin "my eyes are all watery, it's like I can smell smoke too."

Brax stood up and leaned over her "that'll be the smoked ribs," he chuckled and kissed her sweetly "I'll be back with desert in a sec," he added and took her plate.

Charlie's gut was telling her something wasn't right, looking behind her she frowned and looked out towards the balcony…something was definitely off. Standing up she saw Brax get closer to the kitchen door "Brax! wait!" she yelled as smoke clouded the window from the inside "don't go in th-"

It was too late, just as Brax pushed it in an explosion rang out causing her to scream and both be thrown backwards.

Charlie lay on the floor for a moment, rolling on her side she coughed and sat up "oww," she cried and grabbed her ringing ears.

Another minute went by before she was able to move "Brax!" she called out "Brax where are you!" she whimpered trying to see through the thick smoke.

"Brax!" she screamed seeing him not moving on the floor in front of the bar, pushing tables out of her way she made her way to him, kicking chairs and other stuff that had caught fire away from him. "Brax!" she cried and jumped down beside him "oh god!" she sobbed when blood ran down his face "Brax! Hey Brax! Wake up!" she panicked shaking him vigorously "baby please wake up," she sobbed.

When he wouldn't wake up she frantically searched his pockets for his phone or hers that he'd taken off her "damn it!" she yelled when his phone was all smashed up and hers was nowhere to be seen. "Brax, you need to wake up, please!" she screamed as another explosion came from the kitchen what the hell did she do now?

…

A few minutes later she jumped to her feet and tried to drag Brax towards the exit. He was too heavy for her, she moved about two steps before she dropped to the floor again, thinking quick she ran to the balcony and pushed the door open "help!" she screamed as soon as she was outside "someone help! We need help!"

"Charlie?" Charlie is that you? Jack asked running closer "what's wrong?

"Jack please help me!" she yelled "the place is on fire! I can't wake Brax up! He's hurt! Help me!" She cried and ran back inside.

Charlie you get out now!" Peter yelled running with Jack "Mason! Call the fire and ambulance!"

"What can we do?" Justin asked as he and Brodie ran after them.

"Justin, you get Charlie, we'll get Brax," Peter said as they all ran in.

"Charlie come on!" Justin yelled dragging her to her feet.

"I'm not going anywhere until Brax is with me!" she screamed and shoved him away.

"We got him, get out Charlie!" Brodie yelled as he Jack and Peter grabbed hold of Brax.

Charlie looked back at the kitchen, it hadn't spread yet, seeing the fire extinguishers she shoved Justin off again "I gotta put it out before it gets to the bar! The whole place will go up!" she called.

"Charlie! Get back here! Leave it!" Justin yelled and ran after her.

"I can't!" she cried "I have to try!" she said and pushed the door in.

Spraying everywhere she began to cough "come on! Come on!" she screamed and moved further in.

"Charlie! Move!" Justin yelled and dragged her away.

"I have to! He can't lose this place!" she screeched and jumped away from him.

"Charlie don't be ridiculous! Brax would want you safe than risking your life for this place," he hissed and grabbed her again.

Charlie went to reply but stopped when she saw firemen "hurry! In here! Don't let it spread!"

"Sergeant get the hell out of here!" one yelled and pushed her and Justin outside.

Charlie stopped to watch them tackle the fire. "Jesus! Come on Charlie!" Justin yelled and lifted her off the ground this time.

"Where's Brax!" she yelled as soon as she was outside.

"Unconscious in the ambulance, you need to get looked at too," Peter said taking her arm.

Charlie pulled away "later," she said and hurried towards it.

"No, now!" Peter hissed and went for her again.

"I said later!" she screamed and shoved him away from her, jumping into the ambulance she grabbed his hand "is he gonna be okay?" she sniffed.

"He's in the best hands," the medic replied "we gotta move!" he called towards the driver.

"Why won't he wake up?" she asked a few minutes later.

"He has a head injury and bleeding in his ear, we won't know the full extent until he gets to the hospital."

Charlie whimpered and gripped his hand tighter "come on Brax, please don't leave me."

* * *

A while later Charlie came out of a cubicle after being looked over, Brax had gone for x-rays that's when Peter forced her to be seen by Sid. She sat down without a word and watched the door waiting for Sid to come back with news on Brax.

Peter sat down beside her "what were you thinking trying to put it out?" he asked.

"I was trying to save the place," she replied.

"Charlie that was so stupid, you're pregnant you shouldn't be doing things like that, Brax will go nuts if he finds out," Peter snapped.

"Get lost Pete," she snarled and stood up as Sid came back "how is he?"

Sid handed her water "drink that, he's been moved to a room as we speak."

"Is he awake? Can I see him? How are his injuries?" she asked.

"He's in and out, he's groggy and mumbling, he has a mild concussion and a little smoke inhalation. We believe the explosion damaged his ear drum we're just waiting on results," Sid replied.

Charlie nodded "he was right at the kitchen doors when it happened, can I go sit with him?"

"Of course, but you need rest too Charlie you we very lucky-both of you," he said nodding to her stomach.

Charlie nodded again "I will once I've seen him."

"I'll be here when you come out," Peter said.

Charlie looked back at him as she followed Sid "I'm not going home tonight, you get off."

Sid pushed in a door and gestured for her to go in "either of you need anything press the buzzer."

"Thanks Sid," she said as she walked by him.

"Don't mention it, I'll get a blanket and pillow sent into you," he said and walked off.

Charlie walked to the bed and sat in the chair, sliding her hand into his she sighed heavily and looked up at him "I'm sorry," she whispered "I'm sorry I couldn't get you out. Oh Brax I'm so sorry," she cried and threw herself on him "I love you so so much, I promise we'll never fight again, I promise I'll do whatever it takes for us to be happy."

"I'm happy once I know you're okay," he mumbled.

Charlie pulled back quickly "Brax? You're awake?"

"Hey baby," he said and wiped her tears "no more of that."

"I was so scared!" she cried and threw herself at him again "you can never ever leave me!" she sobbed.

Brax wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him and cried her eyes out "it's okay, I'm here, I'm never going anywhere, calm down," he said softly as he rubbed her back.

Charlie pulled back again "how do you feel?"

"My head is killing me my ears are still ringing, but I'm better now that I've seen you," he said and pulled her back to him.

Charlie got up on the bed and snuggled into him "you need to get some sleep," she said and closed her eyes.

…

Tori sighed as she heard the door open "I swear to you all, if Mason is wasted I'm gonna…" she trailed off as Jack Justin and Brodie stood looking back with black shirts and faces "what the hell were you idiots doing?" she chuckled.

Jack sighed and dropped into a seat "Angelo's was on fire," he finally said.

"No!" she gasped and dropped into a seat beside them "is it bad?"

"They contained it to the kitchen," Brodie answered.

"Has anyone called Brax or Charlie?" Tori asked.

Justin scoffed "they were in there, Brax was hurt Charlie wouldn't leave him so we had to go in and get them before it spread."

"What!" Tori yelled and jumped up "where are they? Are they okay?"

"T, calm down," Mason said "Pete is with them at the hospital, Charlie is okay Brax was closer to the explosion."

"What!" Ruby yelled from the door "Brax was inside?"

Jack stood up "there was an explosion at Angelo's, mum and Brax were inside, they're okay and at the hospital."

"Oh no," Ruby whimpered and threw her hands over her mouth "I have to go, I have to see them," she said and ran out of the room.

Getting to her room she dropped to the floor and threw up, April jumped out of the bed "what's wrong with you," she asked rubbing her back.

"Mum and Brax were in Angelo's!" she cried "April, what have I done!"

April pulled her hand away quickly "they were inside?" at her nod April burst out crying "I told you not to do anything! I begged you to come home with me! Look what you've done! This is all your fault!" she cried and raced out the door.

"Look girls," Jack said stopping them both "I've just spoken to Pete, they're both okay and sleeping. You two go back to bed, I'm gonna crash here tonight and bring you two in with me in the morning."

"I want to see them," Ruby sniffed.

"Look sweetie," Tori said wrapping her arm around her "they've been through a shock, the best thing we can all do now is let them sleep. We promise we'll bring you first thing tomorrow."

April wiped her face "are either of them burned?"

"No, thank god," Justin answered "Charlie is fine she's just worked up and upset over Brax. He is recovering and out of the woods."

April nodded and walked by them all "I'm going to bed," she muttered.

Ruby followed her and climbed into the bed beside her "as soon as I've seen mum and dad I'm going to the station…I'll keep you out of it," she added.

April sighed and rolled to face her "I was there too, I knew what was going to happen...we'll go together."

A few minutes later April lifted her head "do we tell Charlie and Brax first?"

Ruby bit on her lip as her eyes filled with tears "no, It's better we just go."

 **A/N hope you all enjoyed this one, sorry** **for the long delay, hopefully next** **one won't be too long, JJ**


End file.
